My Last Rap
by Aima Kim
Summary: Aku akan melindunginya! / Kau ingin membunuhnya ? /Dia adikku / Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Changkyun ! / Biarkan dia tampil untuk yang terakhir kalinya, biarkan kami mendengar rap terakhirnya ! Monsta X fanfiction ! Angst/ Brothership & Family. HURT ! I.M, JOOHEON, MINHYUK ! ALL CHARA MONSTA X and OC
1. Chapter 1

**MY LAST RAP**

 **PROLOG**

 **Part** 1

 **Cast :**

Monsta X Member

Lim Chang Kyun (I.M)

Lee Min Hyuk

Lee Joo Heon

Chae Hyung Won

Yoo Ki Hyun

Shin Ho Seok (Wonho)

Son Hyun Woo (Shownu)

Rated : T

.

.

.

 _Sudah 1 tahun berlalu…._

 _14 Mei 2015 merupakan hari bersejarah bagiku, "DEBUT"_

 _Satu kata yang mewakili betapa keras nafas yang kukeluarkan, betapa banyak kata yang kuucapkan dalam lirik lagu_

 _Masa indah yang akan selalu aku tanam dalam hati.._

 _Melewati "neraka kebisuan"…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Namun…_

 _._

 _._

 _Itu dulu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah sebuah kapak kehidupan, mematahkan hidupku_

 _Mengubah hidupku, mimpiku, masa depanku, dan menenggelamkan semua._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SUARAKU_

 **~ TBC ~**

 **Halooo ….**

 **AIMA KIM** , author baru J

Ini FIC pertamaku yang mau aku publish, Maafkan jika banyak typo dan cerita agak nruyam (?). Aima lagi suka sama monsta x, dan fix tentang tentang monsta x jarang banget.

Semoga fic ini banyak yang suka… tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yaa…

Jangan lupa review J semakin banyak yang review, semakin semangat aima buatnya J kritik dan saran bakal sangat membantu aima.

Mohon Bantuannya J


	2. What's goin on ?

**MY LAST RAP**

 **Part** **2**

 **Cast :**

Monsta X Member

Lim Chang Kyun (I.M)

Lee Min Hyuk

Lee Joo Heon

Chae Hyung Won

Yoo Ki Hyun

Shin Ho Seok (Wonho)

Son Hyun Woo (Shownu)

Rated : T

.

.

 **15 Februari 2015**

 **I.M POV**

Keceriaan debut kemarin masih sangat terasa, suasana di dorm pun masih meriah. Saat kubuka pintu kamar kulihat hyungdeul berkumpul di depan tv di ruang tengah. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Walapun sudah debut, aku merasa masih belum terlalu dekat dengan hyungdeul, entah mengapa seperti ada dinding besar diantara kami, khususnya ku sendiri. Aku memang pendiam, tak suka banyak bicara.

Aku masih memanggil mereka secara formal. Aku belum bisa terlalu dekat dengan mereka, jadi tidak sopan jika aku menggunaan sapaan akrab pada mereka. Aku merasa jika suasana ceria ini aneh.

Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Hanya perasaanku saja mungkin.

"Hyungnim…." Ku sapa mereka, tapi ada yang aneh, mereka tak menjawab panggilanku, menoleh saja tidak. Apakah suaraku kurang keras ? mungkin karena aku baru bangun tidur, suaraku belum kembali dengan sempurna.

"Hyung…." Ku pegang bahu Jooheon hyung

"Oh, Changkyun-ah kau sudah bangun?" sambil memegang tanganku, menyuruhku untuk duduk disampingnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Apakah kau sudah makan Changkyun-ah? apakah sudah lebih baik ?" Tanya Wonho hyung tanpa menoleh kepadaku, masih berkutat dengan gadgetnya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya memandang sekilas kearahku.

"Belum hyung, ne? " kujawab dengan formal, sudah lebih baik ? aku baik .

"Apa kau ingin ku masakkkan sesuatu ?" Kihyun hyung sudah muali berdiri, ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukku ternyata.

"Tidak hyung , terimakasih,aku tak lapar". Aku merasa tak nafsu makan. Walaupun mereka "mungkin" sudah mulai menerimaku, tapi perasaan jika aku masih belum diterima masih ada.

"Semua sudah makan, cepat makan. Kita ada latihan jam 3 nanti. Dan kalian semua segera bersiap-siap" Shownu hyung berbicara sembari berdiri, dan memandang menegur padaku. Kenapa ?

Kulihat semua member mulai beranjak pergi. Aku masih terduduk di sofa saat Jooheon hyung menepuk pelan tanganku, isyarat jika dia mau pergi untuk bersiap-siap. Aku mengangguk. Sedangkan didepanku ada Shownu hyung yang masih menatapku diam.

"Kau tidak ingin menceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi dengan mu kemarin ?". Aku menatap bingung kearahnya. Kemarin ? aku kenapa ? Ku coba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Bagaikan orang yang hilang ingatan, aku sama benar-benar tak mengingat. Aku merasa jika semua baik-baik saja.

 _ANEH…_ itu yang aku fikirkan. Aku balik menatap kearah Shownu hyung, meminta penjelasan.

"Maaf hyung, aku tak ingat" kujawab sembari menunduk.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau cerita, aku tak akan memaksa. Terserah padamu. Tapi jangan sampai hal itu terulang lagi. Ingat Changkyun-ah, kita baru debut kemarin. Aku tak mau membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti kemarin. Penampilan dipanggung lebih penting dari apapun. Ingat itu." Shownu hyung langsung berbalik, berjalan pergi.

Ku masih mencerna perkataan Shownu hyung. Sungguh aku tak merasa jika aku membuat salah. Aku berlatih menari dengan keras, tidak ada yang salah. Sungguh Tuhan aku tak mengerti. Aku juga memanaskan pita suaraku, aku bukanlah seorang vokalis seperti Kihyun hyung. Aku hanya melakukan bagianku. RAP.

 _Tunggu…._

 _Stage…._

 _Kosong…._

Tidak, jangan.. kuharap fikiranku salah. Tuhan katakan jika aku salah.

Jangan bilang jika aku …

TIDAK

Ini tak boleh terjadi…

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Im Changkyun (10 tahun)_**

 _"Appa… appa." Seoarang anak kecil menarik sedikit jas sang ayah. Dia bingung kenapa dia berada di ruangan ini. Di depannya seorang pria dengan jas hitam menyerahkan suatu bungkusan amplop yang entah apa itu isinya._

 _Sang ayah menerima bungkusan itu ragu-ragu. Telihat jelas di wajah sang ayah lalu dia menatap diam sang anak._

 _"Apa kau ingin banyak teman Changkyunie? Apa kau ingin bermain ? Apa Changkyunie mau benyanyi bersama mereka sepuasnya ?" Tanya sang ayah, masih dengan suara datar dengan sedikit senyuman yang dipaksakan. Changkyun kecil tersenyum merekah, siapa yang tidak senang jika dia akan banyak teman ? memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dia bahagia._

 _"Hemm…. Mau appa." Jawabnya mengangguk_

 _"Baiklah, besok kita akan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu."_

 _._

 ** _Andai dia tahu, jika besok merupakan kesempatan terakhir bertemu dnegan sang ayah? Bertemu satu-satunya sumber kebahagiannya selama 10 tahun ini. Kesempatan terakhir melihat birunya langit ? Terakhir kali melihat bagaimana dunia luar. Sungguh ironis_**

 _._

 _Dan mimpi buruk itu terjadi_

 _Di sebuah dermaga, mereka bertemu._

 _Sang anak tak mau melepaskan tangan sang ayah, seperti punya perasaan buruk. Dia menggenggam erat tangan sang ayah. Dapat ia rasakan dingginnya telapak tangan yang menggenggamnya._

 _Disebuah kapal, berjajar orang dengan pakaian hitam serta orang yang dilihatnya kemarin._

 _"Appa, dimana teman-temanku ? kenapa banyak ahjussi disini? Takut" sang anak mulai meringsut ke belakang sang ayah. Sang ayah yang merasa anaknya ketakutan, berbalik kearahnya. Mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak. Memeluk singkat_

 _"Mianhae adeul."_

 _Keterpaksaan, itu yang sang ayah pikirkan._

 ** _Maafkan appa appa, appa akan menjemputmu secepatnya._**

 ** _Jeongmal mianhae, appa mianhae._**

 _Semua terjadi terlalu cepat._

 _DOR! DOR!_

 ** _Flashback Off_**

Changkyun tersentak, saat sebuah tangan menarik tangannya. Memeluknya.

"Gwenchanna Changkyunie.. gwenchanna. Lupakan itu kumohon". Kucoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku.

"Andwe… andwee mianhamnida ahjussi" ucapku lirih tanpa sadar, ingatan itu.

"Jooheon hyung, Changkyunie. Nan Jooheon. Bukan dia, kumohon ingat aku. Aku disini Changkyun-ah. Aku disini". Benar. Ini Jooheon hyung.

Suara ini..

Suara Jooheon hyung.

Kurasakan sakit di belakang kepalaku, terasa seperti dipukul benda keras. Ku melengkuh lirih.

"Jebal …hyung…. Tolong …..aku"

Dan gravitasi menarikku, kegelapan memakanku. Aku lelah.

 **I.M POV End**

 **Jooheon POV**

Kutarik tangannya keras, memeluknya. Jangan lagi kumohon. Jangan lagi.

"Gwenchanna Changkyunie.. gwenchanna. Lupakan itu kumohon". Tuhan jangan lagi. Mimpi buruk itu.

"Andwe… andwee mianhamnida ahjussi" matanya masih kosong.

"Jooheon hyung, Changkyunie. Nan Jooheon. Bukan dia, kumohon ingat aku. Aku disini Changkyun-ah. Aku disini" ucapku sambil menepuk punggungnya. Dia sama sekali tak berespon. Hanya berdiri kaku, tatapan kosonnya masih bisa ku tebak.

Ku mendengar dia melengkuh lirih…

"Jebal …hyung…. Tolong …..aku"

"Changkyunie …". Panggilku lirih

Seperti slow motion, dia merosot jatuh. Aku tersentak. Masih memeluknya, aku menahan tubuhnya yang merosot. Saat itulah kusadar. TIDAK !

Ku berteriak kesetanan

 **"HYUNGDEUL….!"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Halooo …. Aima Comeback**

 **Maafkan yaaa … jika telat**

Aima lagi ujian dari kemarin. Blok nya susah, jadi harus ekstra belajarnya.

.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini ?

Maafkan jika ceritanya rancu. Aima lagi proses belajar.

Oh iya, cerita ini hasil dari otak aima. Maafkan yaaa kalau jauh banget dari kehidupan asli Monsta X.

Namanya juga imajinasi author sableng ini.. haha :D XD

AIMA UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW ! :D :D :D(bungkuk-bungkuk)

SUNGGUH !

Review masih tetap ditunggu yaaaaa…


	3. Reveal

**MY LAST RAP**

 **Part** **3**

 **Cast :**

Monsta X Member

Lim Chang Kyun (I.M)

Lee Min Hyuk

Lee Joo Heon

Chae Hyung Won

Yoo Ki Hyun

Shin Ho Seok (Wonho)

Son Hyun Woo (Shownu)

Rated : T

 _ **PREVIEW**_

 _Seperti slow motion, dia merosot jatuh. Aku tersentak. Masih memeluknya, aku menahan tubuhnya yang merosot. Saat itulah kusadar. TIDAK !_

 _Ku berteriak kesetanan_

" _ **HYUNGDEUL….!"**_

 **Selanjutnya**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Jooheon POV**

"HYUNGDEUL … CEPAT KEMARI", masih berteriak aku memeluk tubuh Changkyun. Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Berpikir, BODOH. Aku blank…aku tak pernah bisa berpikir normal jika tentang hal itu tentang Changkyun.

Ku dengar suara derap langkah yang saling memacu. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa itu. Kulihat Minhyuk hyung, bersimpuh di sampingku. Tanpa bertanya, dia memegang tangan Changkyun, menngcek nadinya mungkin. Aku hanya diam.

"Ada apa ini ? Apa yang terjadi ?" Shownu hyung bertanya dengan nada _sedikit_ tinggi. Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku tak tau harus apa. Kulihat hyungdeul yang lain menatapa bingung kearahku, meminta penjelasan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Oh, ayolah …. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Nadinya lemah, badannya juga dingin. Kita bawa ke kamar eoh ?" Minhyuk hyung memandang intens kearah shownu hyung. Sedangkan Shownu hyung hanya mengangguk.

"Biar aku yang angkat. Cepat !" Shownu hyung mendorong pelan tubuhku yang masih setia memeluk Changkyun. Mencoba mengambil alih tubuh lemas Changkyun. Aku hanya pasrah. Aku tak boleh egois.

 **Jooheon POV End**

Shownu mulai mengangkat pelan tubuh Changkyun ala bridal. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi seorang "appa", berat badan Changkyun bukan masalah buatnya. Dia melangkah ke kamar yang Changkyun bagi dengan Jooheon dan Minhyuk.

 **(*Aima buat pembagian kamarnya seperi pas Monsta X Right Now ep. 1 :D. Anggap aja udah kaya gitu yaa :D. Oke, Back to story)**

Shownu membaringkan tubuh Changkyun di tempat tidur Minhyuk yang berada di bawah dan mengambil selimut dari tempat tidur Changkyun. menyelimutinya. Akan sulit jika membaringkannya di tempat tidur Changkyun sendiri. Dibelakang nya, Kihyun membawa sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil. Dia duduk dibawah tepat tidur dismaping changkyun berbaring. Menyeka pelan keringat dingin yang terus keluar. Wonho hanya melihat dari ambang pintu, tanpa berkata apapun dia berjalan pergi. Yang tersisa di kamar ini hanya Kihyun dan Si Prince, Hyungwon. Hyungwon yang sedari diam, mulai membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu hyung ? apa ada hubungannya dengan yang kemarin ? Kemarin dia hanya diam seperti batu, tak mengenali kita lalu jadi seperti ini. Dan hari ini dia seperti itu lagi. Aku sungguh bingung." Dia berbicara sambil menerawang kejadian saat stage debut kemarin. Kihyun berhenti dari kegiatannya, dia menghela nafas. Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hyungwon dan menggeleng.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau. Kita belum lama mengenalnya. Dan kita tak tau kan bagaimana latar belakang ataupun masa lalu nya. Melihat kejadian ini, aku penasaran. Aku ingin mencari tau asal-usul anak ini."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, Kihyun mulai melakukan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti. Sedangkan dia hanya menatap seorang yang menjadi dongsaengnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

 **Di Ruang Tamu**

Jooheon terdiam sambil meremas tangannya pelan, gugup. Bagaimana tak gugup jika hyungdeulnya yang sangar (minus Hyungwoon dan Kihyun) menatap penuh selidik kearahnya. Sungguh, dia ingin ikut pingsan saja dengan Changkyun. Posisinya saat ini seperti orang yang ketahuan menghamili anak orang. Astagaa … dia menggeleng keras.

"Kenapa Jooheon-ah ? ada yang ingin kau jelaskan pada kami?" Minhyuk mulai angakat bicara.

"Nde…?" Mati kau Jooheon-ah…. Oke, mungkin ia berlebihan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya ? kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu kan ?". Jooheon masih kekeuh untuk diam. "Dengarkan hyung Jooheon-ah, aku tahu kita belum terlalu mengenal Changkyun secara dalam. Sebelum ini terlambat, dan kita semakin jauh melangkah bersama, kita harus mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dulu. Kita sudah menjadi keluarga Jooheon-ah" Minhyuk berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar pasrah. Ini yang Jooheon takutkan. Dia mengangkat kepala nya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Menatap kearah hyungnya.

 _Apa semua nya akan terbongkar hari ini ? Kenapa secepat ini ? Bagaimana ini ?Tuhan….. haruskah aku mengatakannya ?_

Jooheon takut, bimbang, gudah dan gulana (?).

"Dia hanya syok hyung…. Dia belum beradaptasi dengan kehidupan menjadi seorang idol." Kata-kata itu muncul secara tak sadar

"Bukan jawaban itu yang kami inginkan Jooheonie.." Wonho menekan namanya dibelakang.

 _Gulp_ …. Jooheon menelan salivanya dengan usah payah.

"Jadi ….."

"Semoga dugaanku salah Jooheon-ah, mungkin kah Changkyun itu adalah….." Minhyuk menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. "Jawab aku Jooheon-ah…" Belum selesai dia berbicara, sebuah teriakan menghentikannya. Mereka terbelalak. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Dari kamar Changkyun.

Jooheon reflek langsung berdiri dan berlari kekamarnya. Ada apa lagi ini ?

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH ….. "

Suara Changkyun menggelegar di penjuru dorm.

BRAK ….!

Suara pintu terbanting keras. Dapat dia lihat Hyungwoon sedang memegang kedua tangan changkyun, baskom berisi air tergeletak dilantai, air nya menggenang kemana-mana. Sedangkan kihyun sudah naik keatas tepat tidur yang sempit itu sambil memeluk erat tubuh changkyun dari belakang.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, KENAPA DIAM SAJA. CEPAT BANTU AKU !". Hyungwoon mengembalikan kesadaran mereka, mungkin dia lupa bagaimana cara berbicara yang sopan pada hyungnya. Wonho, menggeser kasar tubuh Jooheon yang masih terpaku, member akses kepada Minhyuk dan Shownu untuk masuk. Dapat dia lihat, bagaimana keadaan Changkyun. Mata merah yang penuh ketakutan, badan yang dipeluk Kihyun bergetar. Wonho menepuk keras pipi Changkyun tapi tak ada respon, hanya teriakan.

Jooheon yang sempat terdiam, segera mengambil sesuatu dari kotak dibawah tempat tidurnya. Sebuah suntikan jelas terlihat. Jooheon mendekat kearah Changkyun berada. _Biarlah ketahuan, kurasa memang ini waktunya._ Shownu yang melihat gelagat aneh Jooheon langsung mencengkal tangannya.

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Matanya menatap tajam Jooheon.

"Ini akan membuatnya lebih baik, tolong biarkan aku melakukannya hyung. Setelah itu aku janji akan menceritan semuanya. Tentang aku dan Changkyun." Tangan Jooheon mencengkram erat tangan Shownu yang mencengkal tangannya. Melonggarkannya secara perlahan. Mencoba meyakinkan hyungnya ini. Lepas….. Jooheon langsung bergerak cepat. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia lansung menusukkan cairan itu di lengan Changkyun. Reaksi cepat, Changkyun langsung terdiam lemas, tak lagi berteriak. Tubuhnya bersandar sepenuhnya di dada Kihyun.

"Tolong baringkan dia hyung, dan jika kalian ingin penjelasan. aku akan menjelaskan di ruang tamu" Jooheon berlalu begitu saja, sembari membungkus kembali spluit dan membuangnya di tempat sampah dekat pintu. Semua orang yang berada dikamar itu hanya melongo melihat gelagat Jooheon. Orang yang mereka kira memiliki aegyo yang super tinggi, bisa mengeluarkan aura serius seperti itu.

 **Ruang Tamu**

Hah….. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Jooheon. Menatap semua hyungnya.

"Akan aku ceritakan hyung. Sebenarnya…. Changkyun menderita trauma yang parah, sangat parah dia takut terhadap teriakan keras dan silaunya lampu yang menyorot. Dia akan terkena panicattack, jika ia merasa gugup ataupun berada dibawah tekanan. Panicattacknya akan memicu hilangnya suara untuk sementara dan dia tak akan merespon. Dia juga kehilangan suaranya hingga ia berumur 16 tahun. 6 tahun hyung dia tak dapat berbicara karena tak ada yang menolong saat panicattack menyerangnya. Dia juga tak akan mengenal kita. Dan berakhir dengan hilangnya kesadaran. Jika sudah begitu, dia akan ketakutan saat bangun nanti."

Semua shock mendengar semuanya. Kenapa mereka tak tahu ? kita sudah bersama hampir 5 bulan. Dan sama sekali tak tahu.

"Jika terus menerus seperti ini hyung, dia akan kehilangan suaranya secara permanen. Cepat atau lambat"

Kata terakhir Jooheon bagaikan petir disiang bolong. Bagaimana bisa ? mereka baru saja debut, mendapat fakta bahwa anggota mereka punya trauma parah. Sungguh, membuat mereka miris.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau Jooheon-ah ? dan kenapa dia bisa punya trauma ? Apakah dia punya kenangan buruk ?" Minhyuk yang sedari tadi diam, angkat bicara. Dia harus mengklarifikasi sesuatu

"Aku yang menyelamatkannya hyung. Bukan .. Appa ku yang menyelamatkannya. Appaku menemukannya di pelelangan anak. Appaku dulunya adalah rekan bisnis appa Changkyun. Changkyun dijual oleh appanya sendiri, appanya tak ingin "

"Pelelangan ? Di jual ? Ya Tuhan … " Kihyun menutup mulutnya, sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah menjual anaknya. Sungguh ayah yang biadab.

"Aku juga tak tahu persis ceritanya hyung. Saat itu appa membawa Changkyun dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tubuh terantai mulai dari leher, tangan sampai kaki. Pandangan kosong. Dan darah dimana-mana. Dia hanya tertutup jas putih milik appa, darah nya telihat dari jas appa hyung. Aku bergidik ngeri saat itu hyung. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas. Mengenaskan"

"Bagimana bisa dia ada di tempat pelelangan anak Jooheon-ah. Setauku dia dititipkan ke rumah halmoeninya ? Bagaimana ia …. Bagaimana bisaa …" Pertanyaan beruntun dari Minhyuk membuat Jooheon menatap bingung dan kaget kearahnya.

"Hyung … kenapa kau …."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Apa hubungannya Changkyun dan Minhyuk ? dan setelah semua terungkap, apakah yang akan dilakukan member yang lain ?**_

 _ **TBC**_

Haloooo ….

Selamat malam… Aima Comeback :D

Maafkan akan ketelatan aima buat publish, Kan ceritanya aima pulang kampung. Jadi gak bisa ngeupdate. Dan di rumah sibuknya minta ampun buat persiapan Hari Raya Idul Fitri .

Chapter ini, aima tambah ceritanya … udah panjang belum ? udah 1k lebih … haha

Sebenarnya ini buat 2 chapter, tapi aima buat jadi 1 … sebgai permintaan maaf aima karena telatnya.

DAN SEMOGA CERITA NYA NGENA :D

Oh iya … gak bakal lupa buat ngucapin makasih buat ynag udah review. Big thanks for :

#RIN

Yang selalu pm aima … wkkwkwkw :D

Jangan males-males buat review ya reader :D sungguh yang aima tunggu Cuma REVIEW kalian semua. 3

Selamat malam.


	4. Our promise about his past

**MY LAST RAP**

 **Part** **4**

 **Cast :**

Monsta X Member

Lim Chang Kyun (I.M)

Lee Min Hyuk

Lee Joo Heon

Chae Hyung Won

Yoo Ki Hyun

Shin Ho Seok (Wonho)

Son Hyun Woo (Shownu)

Rated : T

 _ **Preview**_

" _Bagaimana bisa dia ada di tempat pelelangan anak Jooheon-ah. Setauku dia dititipkan ke rumah halmoeninya ? Bagaimana ia …. Bagaimana bisaa …" Pertanyaan beruntun dari Minhyuk membuat Jooheon menatap bingung dan kaget kearahnya._

" _Hyung … kenapa kau …."_

 **Selanjutnya**

"Hyung…. Kenapa kau ? Apa maksudmu ?" Jooheon berdiri tak percaya menatap Minhyuk yang hanya menatap penuh harap kearahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Kenapa semua menjadi rumit ?" Wonho berbicara sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kenapa mesti mereka yang mengalami ini.

 _ **Flashback 9 tahun yang lalu**_

 _Malam ini hujan deras mengguyur kota, dapat Jooheon lihat kilatan petir yang sesaat seperti membutakan penglihatannya. Dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya._

" _Nugu ?"_

 _Tak berapa lama seorang keluar dari balik pintu kemudi, orang itu membukakan pintu belakang bagian penumpang. Dapat ia lihat sang appa keluar. Mengangkat sebuah bungkusan kain hitam. Jas sang appa. Jooheon langsung berlari turun menemui sang appa. Membukakan pintu._

" _Appaaaaa ….. nugu ? " Jooheon menatap ngeri kearah appanya. Bagaimana tak merasa ngeri jika seorang anak berusia 12 tahun melihat gundukan kain yang berhiaskan darah diman-mana. Wajah appanya terlihat panic. Apakah appanya telah membunuh orang dan membawanya kerumah untuk menghilangkan barang bukti ? pemikiran yang hiperbola bagi seorang bocah seusianya._

" _Jooheonie … eomma eodisseo ? tolong cepat panggil eomma sekarang. Dan tolong bawakan kotak obat ne ?" Sang appa membaringkan tubuh yang tertutup jas itu ke sofa dengan perlahan. Jooheon mengangguk dan mulai berlari. Dia harus cepat, appanya panic sekarang._

" _Yeobo ? " Panggilan sang eomma mengalihkan tatapan miris sang appa dari bungkusan jas itu._

" _Lihat, apa yang aku bawa." Sang appa membuka jas yang menutup daerah kepala sampai wajah. Ibunya shock. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanggannya. Tak mampu ia melihat pemandangan mengenaskan itu. Baju terkoyak penuh darah dan rantai yang melingkari tubuh ringkih itu mulai dari leher menyambung ke tangan dan kaki._

" _YA TUHAN … ! Anak siapa ini yeobo ? kenapa bisa seperti ini? kejam sungguh kejam orang yang melakukan ini". Sang appa hanya member syarat –akan aku ceritkan nanti-, istrinya hanya mengangguk mengerti , Jooheon datang membawa kotak obat dan baskom serta handuk. Dia menyerahkan kepada appanya._

" _Appa ? Apakah dia_ _ **mati**_ _? Kenapa sama sekali tak bergerak ?" Jooheon yang berdiri disamping sang appa menunjuk kearah (yang ternyata) seorang anak yang diam tak bergerak. Sang eomma hanya sibuk mengobati luka menganga yang berada di sekujur tubuh anak itu. Sedangkan sang appa yang sedari tadi mencoba mematahkan rantai yang melilit, menatap lembut kearah Jooheo. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya_

" _Jooheonnie, mulai sekarang appa memiliki tugas untukmu. Kau harus berjanji pada appa mulai sekarang sampai selamanya. Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan menjaganya, apapun yang terjadi padanya. Jangan sampai ia terluka. Anggap dia sebagai keluarga, karena mulai sekarang, dia adalah dongsaengmu. Arrachi ?"._ _ **Crack ….**_ _Rantai itu terlepas. Sang appa yang telah fokus kearah Jooheon, menatap penih harap padanya._

" _Kenapa harus aku appa ? Dan juga, aku tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi dongsaengku ?"_

" _Appa mohon Jooheonnie eoh ? Untuk sementara appa hanya meminta itu saja darimu. Tolong bantu appa, oke ?. Dia sudah appa anggap sebagai anak appa sendiri. Dan ini merupakan permintaan yang menjadi yang terakhir teman appa."_

 _Jooheon yang tak bisa untuk tak meng'iya'kan keinginan sang appa hanya bisa mengangguk. Semoga dia mengambil keputusan yang benar._

 _ **6 Bulan Kemudian**_

 _Sudah 6 bulan, Changkyun tinggal dikediaman keluarga Lee. Iya… nama anak itu adalah Changkyun. Dan sudah 2 bulan ini dia secara sah menjadi anggota keluarga Lee. Tapi sang kepala keluarga, tak akan mengubah nama depan maupun belakang Changkyun. Itu adalah hak dan identitasnya, begitulah jawaban jika ditanya kenapa dia tak mau memaksa untuk mengubah nama_ _ **"anaknya"**_ _secara legal. Sedangkan Changkyun sendiri, setelah sadar dari "tidur panjangnya" selama hampir 1 bulan. Hal mengejutkan terjadi padanya. DIA TAK BISA BICARA. Dia hanya terdiam layaknya seorang patung. Namun wajahnya menampakkkan ketakutan yang parah. DIa tak mau didekati oleh orang. Dia akan berteriak tanpa suara dan menangis. Sang appa tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung memanggilkan dokter keluarga. Dan Changkyun divonis trauma dengan derajat yang terbilang parah ini dikarenakan perlakuan yang menyebabkan luka parah. Traumanya akan menimbulkan panicattack dan hilangnya suara. Satu-satunya jalan yaitu membuatnya tenang dengan memberikan obat penenang. Dan konsumsi jangka panjang obat penenang ini bisa menimbulakan kerusakan pita suara yang permanen. Dan itu sudah terjadi, memang belum sepenuhnya rusak. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Changkyun tak bisa berbicara. Dan itu akan butuh waktu berbulan-bulan bahkan tahunan untuk mengembalikan suaranya seperti semula. Butuh perhatian ekstra bagi keluarga Lee untuk mengembalikan Changkyun dan kehidupannya walaupun tak 100%_

 _Sejak saat itulah, Jooheon mengerti maksud appanya. Kenapa dia harus menjaga Changkyun yang notabene telah menjadi dongsaengnya. Dan ia sudah berjanji. Ini janjinya sampai mati._

 _ **Flashback off**_

 **Jooheon POV**

Saat menatap tak percaya dan penuh kebingungan kea rah Minhyuk hyung, pikiranku bernostalgia, bagaimana awal aku dan Changkyun bertemu. Aku tak bilang jika aku adalah hyung yang secara negara adalah sah. Mungkin nanti. Dan minhyuk hyung, apa hubungannya dengan dongsaengku ? Appa tak memberitahu jika Changkyun punya saudara ataupun kerabat. Siapa dia ?

"Hyung apa hubungan mu dengan Changkyun ? Apakah kau kenal Changkyun sebelumnya ?"

Minhyuk yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu tampak kebingungan dengan mata yang melebar, tak percaya perkataan spontannya akan meninmbulkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Ah …. Tidak, itu … ah…. Hanya menebak saja Jooheon-ah..dan namanya, sepertinya hyung pernah dengar haha ..XD" Minhyuk tertawa garing. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Minhyuk. Ingat, dia bagaikan moodbooster di group, dia punya banyak energi positif.

Shownu yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Jooheon. Mulai menghela nafas dan mulai mengerti masalahnya "Baiklah, kita sudah tau masalah Changkyun. Sebisa mungkin kita meminimalisir traumanya kambuh. Kita tak bisa mengelak, ini sudah konsekuensi jika sudah terjun di dunia entertainment. Kita tak bisa menghindari bertemu dengan kerumunan fans. Mereka bagaikan jantung kita. Mengerti ?" Semuanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih hyungdeul. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. Tolong, rahasiakan ini dari Changkyun. Biarkan dia berpikir jika hanya aku yang mengetahui masa lalunya. Kalian bersikaplah seperti biasanya saja."

"Serahkan pada kami saja Jooheon-ah, ini rahasia kita semua. Kita akan berusaha melindunginya" Kihyun bersemangat menjawabnya.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 waktu korea, mereka hanya berdiam diri di dorm. Manager sudah pergi jam 16.00 sore tadi. Mereka akhirnya tak jadi latihan, manager memberikan mereka istirahat sampai besok pagi. Dan acara promosi mereka harus batal untuk mala mini. Sedangkan dokter yang dipanggil oleh manager baru datang, dia bertanya apakah Changkyun diberikan suatu obat lewat suntikan ? karena dia melihat bekas suntikan di lengan Changkyun. Kihyun yang menemani sang dokter hanya mengangguk dan bilang jika itu adalah obat penenang _. "Obat ini jangan terlalu sering digunakan, usahakan untuk menenangkannya tanpa menggunakan obat ini. Jika diteruskan, maka akan merusakkan pita suaranya cepat atau lambat. Karena ini merupakan obat penenang yang termasuk obat keras. Saya sudah memberikan cairan infus untuk membantu menyeimbangkan cairan elektrolit tubuhnya. Biarkan dia istirahat. Maka diaakan baik-baik saja. Jika dia nanti terbangun dan shock lagi. Suruh dia untuk mengkonsumsi obat ini. Jangan khawatir ini obat aman. Dan sudah saya resepkan. Tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja"._ Perkataan dokter terngiang di telinga Kihyun. Dia tak tau jika masalah ini akan terjadi seperti ini, dia merasa bertanggung jawab dengan member yang lain. Apalagi Changkyun yang notabene adalah maknae mereka.

 **Kihyun POV**

Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi Changkyun, dan menjaganya, seperti halnya Jooheon dan keluarganya. Sekarang giliranku dan yang lain yang telah mengetahui masa lalu Changkyun.

Kuberjalan pelan kearah kamar Changkyun, sambil membawa bubur jika nanti Changkyun bangun. Saat aku melewati ruang keluarga. Ku mendengar suara sesorang yang seperti sedang menelpon di beranda dorm. Tak dapat kudengar jelas dan tak tahu itu siapa, karena kaca jendela yang gelap dan malam. Dan hanya bebrapa kata saja yang dapat kudengar

 **Kihyun POV End**

"Aku sudah menemukannya samchon"

.

.

.

Keadaan Changkyun sudah mulai membaik, semua member telah mengetahui masa lalu Changkyun. Tapi tak semua. Tapi suara siapa itu ?

 **TBC**

 **HALOOOOOOOOOO**

 **AIMA COMEBACK !**

 **AIMA MAU MENGUCAPKAN .. SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI bagi readers yang merayakan**

 **Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin :D**

 **Maafkan yaaa segala kesalahan aima, sengaja maupun engga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga chapter ini memuaskan para readers semuaaa…. Maafkan yaa banyak misteri disini, karena aima pengenmemcahkan misteri sama kalian semua … wkwkwkwk #tabok**

 **Oke abaikan …. Walaupun sebenarnya udah ketebak sih …. Wkkwkwkwk**

 **Dan fic ini bakal jadi fic dengan (InsyaAllah) Lebih dari 10 Chapter…. :D jadi jangn bosen buat mantengin terus nih fic :D. Dan gak lupa buat minta maaf jika ada typooo …. Maklum yaahhh**

 **R**

 **E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

 **Pleaseee …**

 **Selamat malam :D**


	5. My Stupid Act

**MY LAST RAP**

 **Part** **5**

 **Cast :**

Monsta X Member

Lim Chang Kyun (I.M)

Lee Min Hyuk

Lee Joo Heon

Chae Hyung Won

Yoo Ki Hyun

Shin Ho Seok (Wonho)

Son Hyun Woo (Shownu)

Rated : T

 _ **Preview**_

"Aku sudah menemukannya samchon"

.

.

.

Keadaan Changkyun sudah mulai membaik, semua member telah mengetahui masa lalu Changkyun. Tapi tak semua. Tapi suara siapa itu ?

 **Selanjutnya**

Pagi menjelang di dorm Monsta X. Pagi ini kelihatan senggang, tidak ada aktivitas yang berarti padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi KST. Yang biasanya sang manager sudah "berteriak-teriak" membangunkan anak-anaknya, pagi ini tidak terjadi. Tapi tidak semua member bangun kesiangan, salah satu member yang diberi julukan "eomma" Monsta X, Kihyun nampak berjalan keluar dari kamarnya (kamar Changkyun). Iya, semalam dia tidur di kamar Changkyun, bilamana Changkyun mendapat "serangan" lagi ataupun terbangun tengah malam. Untungnya Changkyun tertidur dengan damai sampai dia keluar kamar. Tempat pertama yang dia tuju adalah dapur. Dia mulai memasak air, lalu setelah itu ke kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya. Suara air mendidih mungkin membangunkan Wonho, dia langsung berlari kea rah air mendidih itu. Rasa mengantuknya hilang seketika. Dengan tanggap dia mematikan kompor dan berkacak pinggang. Tanda kesal

"Aishhhh …. Siapa yang meninggalkan air di atas kompor tanpa mematikannya ha…!?"

Kihyun yang mendengar itu langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sikat gigi dan busa yang masih di mulutnya.

"Ah… Mianhae hyung, aku masih cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Ku kira akan efektif, sembari ku tinggal." Kihyun memamerkan sederetan gigi yang masih penuh busa. Wonho yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng. Kadang Kihyun memang kelewat aneh. _Sifatnya kadang memang tak bisa ditebak. Sepertinya dia terkena virus Yesung Sunbae (Super Junior). Apakah semua yang punya suara indah, mempunyai sifat seperti ini?._ Sungguh Wonho kadang tak habis pikir dengan main vocal satu ini.

"Aku ingin membuat bubur untuk Changkyun, hyung. DIa belum makan apapun dari siang kemarin. Aku tak mau dia sakit lagi hyung. Aku ingin melindunginya hyung, melindungi dongsaengku." Kihyun merasakan itu lagi. Rasa ingin melindungi.

Wonho yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kihyun.

"Cepat selesaikan itu. Aku akan membantumu membuat bubur dan makanan untuk yang lainnya."

Kihyun mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. Menyelesaikan ritual paginya yang sempat tertunda. Wonho mulai memasak untuk member lainnya dan juga bubur untuk Changkyun.

 **Di kamar Changkyun.**

Sedikit erangan keluar dari Changkyun, dia sedikit kesulitan untuk membuka mata. Erangannya membuat Jooheon yang memang tidur di lantai samping Changkyun membuka mata. Dia tidak bisa tidur denagn tenang jika keadaan adiknya seperti kemarin. Sesekali dia terbangun dan melihat keadaan Changkyun.

Jooheon langsung bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia melihat Changkyun yang mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dia mengguncang sedikit tubuh Changkyun, mecoba membangunkannya.

"Changkyun-ah, bangunlah …. Hyung disini eoh ?". Dia mengusap Jooheon terlihat sedikit khawatir, karena hanya suara erangan yang keluar dari Changkyun. Sungguh dia merasa iba melihat _adiknya_ terbaring lemah dengan selang infus menancap di lengannya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, keringat terlihat keluar dari keningnya. Mengingatkan dia bagaimana keadaan Changkyun yang dulu. Dia tak mau melihat Changkyun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Usaha yang dilakukan oleh Jooheon tidaklah sia-sia. Dia melihat Changkyun membuka mata. Bahagia … Pasti.

"Changkyun-ah, gwechanna ? Dimana yang sakit ? Katakanlah pada hyung …." Penuh harap, Jooheon sambil memegang tangan Changkyun dan mengusap tangan nya lembut, sedikit meremas. Memberitahu secara fisik jika ada dia disampingnya. Selau disampingnya. Membuka mata … dia melihat Changkyun membuka mata, redup.. dia melihat betapa redup nya mata adiknya itu. Seperti tidak ada cahaya kehidupan di dalamnya. Bagaikan masa lalu. Mata itu … mata bagaikan tak bernyawa.

Diam … changkyun hanya diam memandang langit" tempat tidur atasnya. Tanpa kedipan. TAKUT …. Bagaimana tak takut, bagaimana jika adiknya kembali ke masa terpuruk, jatuh dalam dunia tak berdasar.

"Changkyun-ah …. Kau mendengarku kan ? " sekali lagi Jooheon mencoba menyadarkan changkyun yang entah mendengarnya apa tidak. Jooheon bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk adiknya ? jika seperti ini terus, akan membahayakan adiknya. Dia ingin bertindak logis, tapi keadaan yang menuntutnya melakukan hal sedikit gila. Ingat ! "sedikit" gila. Ia yakin rasa sakit akan membawa adiknya kembali. Itu yang dia pikirkan.

Jooheon sedikit menekan jarum infuse yang menusuk lengan adiknya, sedikit keras. Terlihat darah mengalir di selang adiknya. Dia melihat lurus ke mata adiknya. TIDAK ADA RESPON, adiknya benar-benar tidak merespon tindakan Jooheon, berteriak saja dia tidak mau. Dia menekan lebih keras lagi.

BRAKKKKK ….

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JOOHEON-AH!"

Tersentak, Jooheon merasakan dia terjatuh kebelakang, sakit saat kepalanya tidak sengaja terbentur tempat tidur di belakangnya. Terlihat kaki jenjang di depan matanya, dia tak berani menatap siapa pemilik kaki itu. Dia tak mau tahu. Nyalinya menciut tatkala menduga siapa pemilik sang kaki.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA HA? …. KAU GILA JOOHEON-AH !"

Jooheon diam … dia tahu dia salah, tapi apa salahnya jika dia ingin mengembalikan kesadaran adiknya itu. Dia kakaknya, dia berhak melakukan tindakan sebagai seorang hyung, seperti keadaannya saat ini. Dia bertanggung jawab pada kelangsungan hidup Changkyun. Dia hanya ingin adiknya kembali normal, dia hanya ingin itu … tapi kenapa ?

Jooheon merasa linglung seketika … takut merajai hatinya.

Apa yang telah aku lakukan .. Tuhan ?

.

 **Minhyuk POV**

Aku mendengar ada yang berbicara di dalam kamar Changkyun, apakah dia sudah bangun ? Benarkah ?. terima kasih Tuhan. Aku masih menatap penuh bahagia pintu yang tertutup itu. Jika benar, sungguh aku bahagia.

"Changkyun-ah …. Kau mendengarku kan ? "

Suara Jooheon terdengar, aku yakin pasti Changkyun sudah sadar. Kubuka pintu secara perlahan, takut membuat kaget changkyun. Semakin kebuka, semakin jelas pemandangan didalam. SHOCK ! itu yang aku rasakan. Reflek aku membuka pintu dengan keras, mungkin membantingnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JOOHEON-AH!"

Ku dorong tangan dan tubuhnya ke belakang. BODOH. Pikirku. Dia, Jooheon yang dia bilang jika dia hyungnya, menekan jarum infuse yang menusuk lengan Changkyun. Dia sudah gila …. Apa dia tidak lihat darah sudah mulai mengalir ke selang dan tangannya ? Gilaa .. ini sungguh gila. Dia benar-benar ingin membunuh adiknya.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA HA? …. KAU GILA JOOHEON-AH !"

Ku tatap garang kearahnya, berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Kulihat dia hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap mataku. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan seseorang yang berharga bagiku mati. Bisa-bisanya dia ingin membunuhnya.

"Aaaa … itu … anu hyung … aku … hanya.. hanya.. ingin chagkyun bangun .. hyu..hyung …" lirih dia berkata masih tanpa melihatku.

Aku serasa ingin memukulnya. Memukul kepala yang mungkin tertinggal di suatu tempat. Tanganku melayang, hanya melayang tidak sampai mengenainya. Tanganku jatuh, hanya mengepal erat disamping tubuhku. Tak kuat menahan amarah, akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk.

"JIKA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA, BUNUH DIA SEKARANG JOOHEON-AH! BUNUH DIA SEKARANG! Kenapa kau melakukan ini Jooheon-ah, kenapa dengan dirimu ? HAH ? JAWAB AKU JOOHEON-AH ?"

Aku mencengkeram erat kerah kaosnya, aku berteriak. Aku sudah tak bisa berfikir jernih. Aku ingin memaafkannya. Tapi, saat aku lihat mata kosong Changkyun membuatku sakit.

Nyutttt … seketika hatiku nyeri melihat wajah orang yang kusayangi tanpa ekspresi seperti itu. Darah masih terus mengalir di lengannya, darah itu. Darah orang yang kucari selama ini, terbuang sia-sia. Darahku serasa mendidih kembali.

PRANG … ku mendengar suara piring atau mangkuk jatuh, entahlah. Aku tak perduli. Tanganku terkepal kembali, melayang diudara. Ku gerakkan tangaku sekuat tenaga. Kukerahkan tenagaku mengarah kerahnya. Tiba-tiba tangaku dicekal. Digenggam erat seseorang, kulihat orang itu. Shownu hyung. Ada Kihyun dan Wonho berada disamping Changkyun dengan ekspresi panic. Sedangkan Hyungwoon terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang.

 _ **Minhyuk POV End**_

Suasana di kamar Changkyun sungguh ricuh. Hawa panas penuh emosi memenuhi kamar itu. Terlihat Kihyun dan Wonho panic melihat keadaan Changkyun saat mereka mendengar keributan di kamar changkyun terbaring. Mereka melihat mata Changkyun yang terbuka tanpa ekspresi dan darah yang terus mengalir di lengan dan infuse Changkyun.

"Hyungwon-ah cepat hubungi uisa dan manager hyung. Kumohon cepatlah Hyungwon-ah … Changkyun gawat. Dia .. dia .. dia berdarah sangat banyak" menangis, kihyun menanagis dengan keras. Melupakan orang yang mungkin masih berseteru di sampingnya.

Hyungwoon mengannguk cepat, meraih handphonenya dan mendial nomor uisa dan manager hyung mereka.

Wonho masih mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran changkyun. Changkyun terlihat bagaikan patung, dia sama sekali tidak merespon rasa sakit dari darah yang mengalir menyusuri lengannya. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan pada Changkyun hingga seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu inti permasalahn mereka berdua, bagaimana changkyun bisa berakhir seperti ini, bagaimana mereka berakhir hampir baku hantam ? sungguh dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan ? tiba-tiba otaknya terasa tumpul. Yang dia sadari sekarang, dia harus membuat Changkyun bangun. Dia melihat kearah Chankyun, menutup. Mata Changkyun tertutup (lagi). JANGAN !

"Kita bawa Changkyun ke rumah sakit sekarang, tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu uisa datang. Shownu hyung, biarkan mereka berdua. Kita kerumah sakit sekarang. PALLIWAAAA !"

Shownu yang mendengar itu segera mengirimkan deathglare kearah kedua dongsaengnya . _Lanjutkan perkelahian kalian jika berani._ Mereka berdua (Jooheon dan Minhyuk) terduduk lemas. Menatap sedikit takut kearah Shownu. Shownu yang mendengar perintah Wonho langsung mendekat kearahnya.

Wonho memegang cairan infuse terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Shownu sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya berbisisk pelan. _**Changkyun-ah, hyung mohon kembalilah bersama kami. Jangan takut dongsaeng. Hyung akan melindungimu. Hyung janji. Sekarang kita kerumah sakit. Oke ?.**_ Sambil megusap pelan rambut Changkyun. Setetes airmata keluar dari mata Chankyun. Shownu terkesiap, langsung saja Shownu menyusupkan tangan kanannya di bawah tengkuk Changkyun dan tangan satunya di bawah lututnya. Posisi ini diarasanya lebih aman dan nyaman untuk Changkyun. Dia harus cepat. Dengan sekali angkat, dia mengangkat tubuh ringan Changkyun ke atas lengannya. Mengangguk kearah wonho, mereka berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu. Kihyun segera mengikuti mereka bertiga.

Hyungwon mengalihkan fokusnya dari handphone yang dia pegang. Menatap tajam kearah dua member groupnya.

"Kuharap kalian menyesali perbuatan kalian. Ingat, Changkyun seperti ini semua karena kalian. Kontrol emosi kalian, setelah itu pergilah kerumah sakit. Nanti aku akan mengabari kalian, diamana rumah sakitnya. Untuk saat ini, renungkanlah perbuatan kalian. Aku pergi"

Hyungwoon berjalan cepat menyusul member yang lain.

BRAK ….

Pintu dorm tertutup, kesunyian melingkupi mereka berdua.

.

 _ **Di Basement**_

Kihyun membuka van yang akan mengantar mereka kerumah sakit. Manager hyung sudah siap di kursi pengemudi. Kihyun masuk terlebih dahulu, menerima tubuh Changkyun dari Shownu. Menyamankan posisi Changkyun, melandaikan kursi sampingnya, shownu masuk setelahnya. Infuse mereka gantungkan pada pegangan diatap dalam van. Wonho masuk setelahnya.

"Hyungwon-ah … cepatlah!" Wonho melihat hyungwoon membawa slayer ditanganya.

"Tutup lukanya hyung." Singkat, Wonho mengangguk. Melilitkan di sekitar lengan Changkyun yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Hyungwoon mengambil posisi di depan samping manager.

Van itu melaju menuju rumah sakit.

.

 _ **Di sebuah mobil..**_

"Sudah aku temukan, terimakasih informasinya. Kau memang sangat berguna" ….

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Hai … Haiii

AIMA KIM Comeback… maafkan yaa XD author kemarin lagi semi-hiatus .. wkwkwk

Tugas kuliah dan organisasi menumpuk. Maklum orang penting … wkwkwk PLAK (MAAF XD XD)

Author mau minta maaf, malu sih sebenernya, masalah FF ini mau berapa Chapter … Itu **AUTHOR SALAH NULIS (TYPO)** buat chapternya author engga bisa janji berapa. Karena author masih mood-mood-an berapa chapternya. Pokok seselesainya cerita Changkyunnya :D

Trimaksih buat selalu nunggu. Ini author bikin panjang sebagai tanda permintaan maaf author. Semoga suka dan gak capek baca soalnya hampir 1.83k WOW (panjang kan ya ?)

Jangan lupa left Comment yaaa … Follow dan +Favorite buat FIc ini

Salam AIMA KIM :D


	6. Finally, Find Him

**MY LAST RAP**

 **Part** **5**

 **Cast :**

Monsta X Member

Lim Chang Kyun (I.M)

Lee Min Hyuk

Lee Joo Heon

Chae Hyung Won

Yoo Ki Hyun

Shin Ho Seok (Wonho)

Son Hyun Woo (Shownu)

Rated : T

 _ **Preview**_

" _Sudah aku temukan, terimakasih informasinya. Kau memang sangat berguna" …._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Selanjutnya..**_

 **Star Company, New York**

Gedung tinggi menjulang tergambar indah di penglihatannya. Sore hari yang cukup tenang dirasakan seorang wanita yang masih intens menatap lurus kearah gedung-gedung tinggi itu, tak lupa secangkir wine tergenggam cantik di tangannya.

Seseorang masuk, suara heels tertangkap olehnya semakin mendekat. Tanpa menoleh

"Sudah kau temukan dia, Sekertaris Jang ?" Dia bertanya tanpa melihat orang yang diajaknya berbicara. Sesorang yang dipanggil Sekertaris Jang membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya sejenak, member salam. Dia mendekat kearah meja di belakang perempuan itu, menaruh sebuah amplop. Dia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, lagi.

"Maafkan saya nyonya, saya hanya mendapat sedikit informasi tentangnya. Saya merasa kesulitan. Maafkan saya." Sang sekertaris membungkuk 900. Dia merasa kurang maksimal menjalankan tugasnya.

Sang wanita berbalik menatap intens sekertarisnya, dia tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, dengan tatapan mata yang sedikit tajam. Dia memandang amplop coklat yang ada di depannya, dia mengambil. Dan membuka nya. Dia melihat foto seorang pria tampan dan beberapa foto lainnya. Dengan berbagai tulisan di bawahnya, seperti biodata yang cukup rumit. Dia tersenyum halus, menatap foto-foto itu sendu. Sedikit mengusap foto itu.

"Sudah lama ne ? …. Tunggulah, aku janji akan menyelamatkanmu dari pria busuk itu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi"

 _Changkyunie …._

.

 _ **Seoul Hospital, South Korea**_

Terlihat sebuah van mengerem mendadak di depan pintu Emergency, Hyungwoon keluar terlebih dahulu. Membuka pintu tengah van. Sang manager ? dia berlari ke dalam emergency. Meminta bantuan.

Pintu tengah terbuka, Wonho dan Shownu keluar, Kihyun yang masih di dalam mobil membnatu Shownu juga Wonho menarik keluar Changkyun yang tak sadar dengan pelan. Takut menyakiti Changkyun lebih. Kihyun mendorong pelan tubuh lemas Changkyun , setelah aman berada di tangan Shownu, Kihyun keluar sambil membawa kantong cairan infus yang masih terhubung dengan lengan Changkyun. Tubuh lemah Changkyun berada aman di kedua lengan Shownu, kepalanya terkuali lemah di dada Changkyun

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi Changkyun-ah …." Shownu berbisik pelan, dan berjalan agak terburu masuk ke adalam emergency.

Sang manager keluar bersama beberapa perawat dan membawa sebuah stretcher.

"SHOWNU-AH … baringkan Changkyun disini. Palli …" Shownu yang mendengar hal itu, bagai ter-pause. Dia seperti enggan melepaskan Changkyun dari pelukannya. Ia eratkan tubuh Changkyun semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"HYUNG ! HYUNG !" Kihyun yang melihat Shownu hanta diam, berteriak. Mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran hyung nya itu. Dia tak perduli jika ia di rumah sakit sekarang. Ini hal genting, nyawa adiknya berada dalam bahaya, dan hyungnya satu ini hanya diam saja. Apakah dia tak tahu jika wajah Changkyun sudah menggambarkan daruratnya situasi ini ?

"Bi.. bi .. arkan a.. a.. aku saja yang membawanya. Aku ingin ber.. bersamanya" Shownu memelas kepada sang manager. Sang manager tak habis pikir. Dia tahu perasaan Shownu. Tapi Changkyun harus segera diberi perawatan. Membantahnya akan memperlambat penanganan bagi Changkyun. Dia harus memberi pengertian kepada anak asuhnya ini. Dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Shownu-ah … biarkan perawat dan dokter yang menangani Changkyun eoh ?. serahkan semuanya pada perawat dan dokter oke ? Sekarang hyung mohon, baringkan Changkyun disini. Lihatllah dia, aku berjanji, Changkyun akan baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang luar biasa . Oke ?''

Shownu yang mendengar itu segera melihat kearah wajah Changkyun, pucat pasi. Jangan lupakan darah yang terus menetes membasahi celana dan lantai rumah sakit.

 _ **Apa yang aku lakukan Tuhan ?**_

Sejenak ego yang tadi menguasainya mendadak lenyap. Walaupun keinginan untuk tetap bersama Changkyun masih tinggi di otaknya. Perawat yang menunggu melihat keadaan pasiennya, merasa harus segera menyadarkanya akan situasi ini.

"Maaf, bisa mohon cepat ? percayalah pada kami. Kami akan menyelamatkannya. Sekarang, saya mohon baringkan Changkyun-ssi di stretcher ini. Kami harus cepat, jika tidak kami takut keadaannya akan memburuk"

Perlahan Shownu membaringkan Changkyun keatas stretcher, mengusap pelan kepala Changkyun.

"Hyung disampingmu, akan selalu disampingmu. Jangan takut. Arrachi ?"

Shownu beralih menggenggam tangan Changkyun yang dingin, memberitahu jika apa yang dia katakan itu benar.

Perawat mengambil infuse yang berada ada di tangan Kihyun. Dan mematikan alirannya. Sang perawat memberi aba-aba untuk mendorong stretcher itu menuju ruang emergency.

Tiba di depan ruang emergency, sang perawat memberi tahu jika mereka harus menunggu di luar. Itu merupakan standar rumah sakit. Mereka mengangguk dan menunggu di kursi tunggu depan ruang Emergency.

 _ **45 menit kemudian**_

Sebuah stretcher keluar dari pintu emergency, terlihat seorang pemuda yang mereka kenal terbaring lemah diatasnya. Dua orang perawat dan seornag dokter ikut keluar. Kedua perawat mendorong stretcher tersebut menjauh dari ruang emergency, sedangkan sang dokter berhenti di depan mereka berempat dan mengangguk. Sang manager yang melihat gelagat sang dokter ikut mengangguk pelan. Dia tahu

"Kihyun-ah, Wonho-ah, kalian temani saja Changkyun. Aku dan Shownu akan berbicara sebentar dengan dokter. Ku serahkan Changkyun pada kalian"

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan berjalan agak terburu mengikuti stretcher yang membawa Changkyun.

"Perkenalkan saya dokter Kim Soo Jeon. Changkyun-ssi baik-baik saja sekarang. Dia sempat mengalami pendarahan yang lumayan banyak. Tapi, kami sudah memberi tranfusi darah kepada Changkyun-ssi. Kami akan merawat dan memantau keadaan Changkyun-ssi samapi besok. Jika keadaannya membaik, maka Changkyun-ssi bisa pulang besok setelah pemeriksaan rutin pagi hari."

Mendengar hal itu terbesit rasa sakit di hati Shownu, bagaimana bisa adiknya masuk rumah sakit. Dia sangat anti dan hati-hati jangan sampai ada membernya masuk rumah sakit ataupun sakit walaupun itu hanya demam biasa. Di samping itu dia masih bersyukur jika Changkyun tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah ….

"Tapi, dari apa yang saya periksa tadi, saya rasa Changkyun-ssi memiliki beban pikiran yang berat. Ini bisa menganggu stabilitas tubuh dan fikirannya. Apalagi jika itu adalah trauma masa kecil. Trauma yang muncul setelah sekian lama terlupakan, dapat bagaikan boomerang saat orang itu dewasa. Ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul, dapat membuat seseorang tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan yang salah. ingatan antara masa lalu dan sekarang akan tercampur. Dan akan semakin memperparah traumanya. Support dari orang terdekat sangatlah berguna Changkyun-ssi. Jadi berikan dia perhatian dan ruang untuk meminimalisir kekambuhan traumanya"

Penjelasan panjang yang diucapkan oleh sang dokter membuat tercengang sang manager, tapi tidak bagi Shownu yang sudah mengetahui masa lalu dari dongsaengnya. Shownu menggenggam tangan sang manager, tersirat mengatakan _'aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, jadi aku mohon diamlah hyung'._

Isyarat yang di keluarkan Shownu, membuat sang manager sedikit merasa ambigu. Tapi yasudah lah … dia akan mengikutin apa kata Shownu.

"Baik uisa, kami mengerti. Kami akan melakukan apa yang uisa sarankan" Shownu mendahului ucapan apa yang akan manager katakana. _Death glare_ dari sang manager. Biarlah.

" Saya permisi. Selamat pagi" sang dokter membungkuk dan pergi berlalu.

Mereka berdua …

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang Shownu-ah!" tatapan intimidasi penuh dengan keingin tahuan.

.

.

.

 **Incheon Airport, South Korea**

"Kita bergerak sekarang. Kita ambil apa yang jadi milikku. Kali ini pastikan dia tidak akan lolos"

Seorang berjalan menembus keramaian bandara, sekitar 10 bodyguard berpakaian hitam, jas rapi dan kacamata membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

 _Tunggu aku Changkyunie, tak akan aku biarkan kau lari lagi. Kau akan menebus pelarianmu 9 tahun ini. HAHAHA…_

Dia tersenyum licik

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Haloooo AIMA COMEBACK.**

 **# UPDATE KILAT #**

 _(Karena mungkin minggu depan aima engga bisa update, soalnya aima ada ujian blok dan hari senin aima bakal penyuluhan ke desa-desa (Maklum menuju mahasiswa tua. Doakan aima yaa .. hehe_

 _Cinta kalian semua 3 eaaaa ... )_

 **Intinya…. Chapter selanjutnya semua chara bakal keluar semua. Dan semuanya bakal jelas**

 **Oke ?**

 **Maafkan jika ceritanya seakan muter-muter, karena aima pengen para reader semua ngerasain berada di plot itu**

 **JEONGMAL MIANHAMNIDA (Bungkuk - bungkuk 90o)**

 **Selamat membaca… tolong review buat tulisan author menjadi lebih baik.**

 **Hai Free Reader II (catatan aja… silahkan Follow FF ini untuk dapat notif jika FF ini update. Dan jangan lupa +Favorite biar author juga tambah semangat nulisnya.**

 **TRIMAKASIH**


	7. They've Already Moved

**MY LAST RAP**

 **Part 6**

 **Cast :**

Monsta X Member

Lim Chang Kyun (I.M)

Lee Min Hyuk

Lee Joo Heon

Chae Hyung Won

Yoo Ki Hyun

Shin Ho Seok (Wonho)

Son Hyun Woo (Shownu)

Rated : T

 _ **Preview**_

 _Tunggu aku Changkyunie, tak akan aku biarkan kau lari lagi. Kau akan menebus pelarianmu 9 tahun ini. HAHAHA…_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Selanjutnya**_

Star Company, New York

Suara langkah kaki hak tinggi menggema di sepanjang koridor Star Company pagi itu. Seorang perempuan terlihat sedikit berlari kearah salah satu rungan yang paling besar di lantai itu. Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Dan membuka pintu itu dengan keras

BRAKKKK

"Nyonya ! Gawat ! Nyoya !" tak ada orang. Eh ? dimana atasannya.

"Ada apa Sekretaris Jang ? Kenapa kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dahulu ha ?" Seorang perempuan keluar dari balik rak buku yang menjulang tinggi sampai kea tap ruangannya. Ruangan rahasia ternyata.

"Maafkan saya nyonya, sungguh maafkan saya." Sang sekertaris membungkuk dalam, meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanannya

"Lupakan. Ada apa kau mencariku. Jika bukan masalah "dia" aku tak mau mendengarnya"

"GAWAT NYONYAAAAAA ….! Ini tentang Tuan Besar Kim Jong Yoon sekarang sudah sampai di Korea. Menurut bawahan mereka yang kita tangkap sesaat mobil milik Tuan Besar pergi, dia mengatakan jika beliau ingin mengambil "miliknya", dan saat kami menggeledah dia, kami menemukan foto ini" sang sekertaris menunjukkan sebuah foto, foto yang sangat dia kenal.

"I… in…. ini ?" Foto itu, foto orang yang selama ini diam-diam ia lindungi dan dalam pencarian. Dan suami nya juga mau menangkapnya. Apakah ini waktunya ? sungguh dia sama sekali tidak menduga, jika hari itu akan datang pada hari ini.

"Iya Nyonya, foto Changkyun Doryeonnim. Tuan Besar akan mengambil Changkyun Doryeonnim dengan tangannya sendiri. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Nyonya ? Bisa bahaya jika kita membiarkannya."

"Kenapaa ? Kenapa, dia bertindak sejauh ini ? apakah dia akan membunuh anakku Sekertaris Jang ?" Dapat dilihat oleh nya, sang Nyonya yang biasanya anggun dan terlihat sedikit menakutkan namun tegas ketara sekali jika dia sedikit shock dengan situasi ini. Diapun juga bingung.

"Nyonyaa ! Apa yang harus kita lakukan ? berikan perintah Nyonya… jika tidak …"

"DIAMLAH SEBENTAR SEKERTARIS JANG !" sang sekertaris merasa sedikit terkejut saat perkataannya terpotong oleh bentakan sang Nyonya. Wajar, dia juga merasa bersalah. Wajah pimpinannya sudah tidak seterkejut seperti bebrapa saat yang lalu. Sudah kembali kedirinya yang biasanya.

"Baik Nyonya, Maafkan saya"

"Panggil Kepala Lee katakan jika kita membutuhkan orang untuk pergi ke Korea, sebanyak mungkin. Dan bilang jika mungkin kita membutuhkan alat untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Dan segera hubungi kepala bodyguard kita yang ada di Korea. Segera perintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengawasi "suamiku tercinta". Tetap rahasia dan jangan sampai ketahuan. Dan kau Sekertaris Jang, segera siapkan pesawat ku. Kita ke Korea sekarang. Kita harus menyelamatkan anakku. Cepat Laksanakan!"

"Baik nyonya"

Jang Eun Sun segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu, segera mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh atasannya. Dia juga tau bagaimana rasanya jika dia di posisi itu. Dia harus rela menjadi istri dari seorang penjahat, untuk melindungi sang putra, dia berpura-puramenjadi "tawanan", menjadi "budak" agar bisa tetap bersama sang anak. Dan apa yang dia dapat, setelah dia dibawa ke tempat ini, ternyata sang anak dibawa kabur seseorang, dan beberapa hari kemudian , orang yang membawa anaknya ditemukan meninggal, dan keberadaan anaknya tidak diketahui sampai ada informasi beberapa bulan yang lalu Mendengar jika anaknya masih hidup, atasannya membuat sebuah kelompok untuk mencari keberadaan sang anak. Dengan masih berpura-pura menjadi ostri yang penurut. Tapi sebenarnya, dia adalah orang yang menakutkan tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya dia hanyalah seorang ibu yang ingin melindungi anaknya. Dan anak itu adalah Im Changkyun yang sudah berubah menjadi Lee Changkyun. Dan ibu yang mencari memang ibu kandungnya Lee Soo Ram. Dan Lee Soo Ram hanya hidup untuk Im Changkyun, dan Lee Soo Ram bertahan hanya untuk membalas dendam. Dan Jang Eun Sun ada untuk selalu mendampingi Lee Soo Ram untuk mencapai tunjuannya, karena dia tahu awal mula semua ini terjadi. Dan sangat amat tahu bagaimana penderitaan seorang Lee Soo Ram.

"Tunggu kami Changkyun Doryeonnim. Kami akan menyelamatkan anda, dari Iblis itu".

.

.

 **Korea Selatan**

Di sebuah mansion di pusat kota Seoul terlihat seorang pria yang keluar dari mobil mewah. Terlihat seorang pria berjas hitam keluar dari bagian pintu kemudi, dan berjalan kebelakang membukakan pintu bagian penumpang. Dengan setelan jas yang mahal, Kim Jong Yoon melangkah keluar dari mobil. Dan sesosok pria berlari menghampiri.

"Sudah kau temukan ?"

" Sudah tuan, dia sekarang dirawat di RS International Seoul. Dan saya sudah menyiapkan orang untuk membawanya sesuai perintah anda"

"Bagus. Ambil dia selagi ada kesempatan, dia pasti tak berdaya sekarang. Akan semakin mudah mengambilnya. Jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak. Semuanya harus rapi. Ingat ! Lebih cepat, lebih baik, mengerti ? "

"Baik Tuan"

"Pergilah"

 _Aku akan menang, aku akan mengambil anak itu. Hahaha_

Senyum licik terpancar jelas dari seringaian seorang Kim Jong Yoon. _Semoga kau tidak lupa dengan ku Lee Changkyun .. ah bukan Im Changkyun._

Dan menghilang ke balik pintu jati besar yang kokoh menjulang.

 _._

 _ **9 tahun yang lalu**_

Dermaga

"Cepat bawa anak itu, dan buang mayat itu ke laut". Dan orang itu meninggalkan Changkyun dan ayahnya berjalan dengan angkuh ke kapal dibelakangnya.

Changkyun yang masih shock tak dapat bergerak, dia kaku. Dia masih kecil dia belum tahu apa itu "mati". Ayahnya, orangtua satu-satunya di dunia ini tergeletak kaku tak bergerak. Bersimbah darah. Shock . Pasti. Dia ingin lari, insting mengatakan jika dia harus lari, menjauh dari orang-orang ini. Tapi tak bisa, dia ingin bersama ayahnya. Kakinya lemas terduduk. Changkyun melihat tanggannya yang tadi memeluk sang ayah berlumur dengan darah sang ayah. TIDAK ! AYAHNYA ….

"App…paa…. Ap… app … Appa … TIDAKK ! TIDAKKKKK … APPPAAAAAA !" tangan kecil Changkyun mengguncang tangan sang ayah … masih diamm … dia terus meraung dan menangis, dia ingin ayahnya bangun dan memeluknya seperti tadi.

"Laaa…lari, lariii Chang-.. Changyunnie.. larilah .. pergiii" ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk lari … dan setelah itu mata itu, tertutup. Nafas terakhir telah di ambil dari tubuhnya. Tubuh ayahnya

"Appa … APPAAAAAA!"

Sepasang lengan besar menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari sang ayah.

"DIAM KAU BOCAH !"

"LEPASKAN ! APPAA … TIDAK, TIDAKKK APPA, TOLONG KYUNNIE APPAAA .. APPPAAA BANGUN APAAA !"

"Ayahmu sudah mati bocah ! Hahaha"

Tubuh mungil Changkyun dibawa paksa ke dalam kapal, dia masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Ingin ke tempat apanya berada. Dia melihat tubuh ayahnya dimasukkan kedalam sebuah karung besar. Appanya … orangtuanya. Orang-orang berjas dan berkacamata hitam itu mengangkat karung itu. Dan mereka berjalan ke tepi dermaga. Ke laut.

"BERISIK ! BERI DIA SUNTIKAN ITU !"

"AP..APPA? Tapi tuan itu obat untuk … "

"BERANI KAU MEMBANTAHKU HA ?!, Apa kau ingin berakhir seperti dia ?" dia menujuk ke arah mayat yang mereka tembak tadi.

Salah seorang pria berjas hitam menghampirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Memberi isyarat untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh tuan mereka. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari balik jasnya.

"Cepat lakukan saja apa kata tuan. Ini"

Dan suntikan itu menembus kulit leher Changkyun. Changkyun masih menatap mayat ayahnya. Dan setelah itu anak itu diam tak begerak

 _Appa … kyunnie disuntik appa. Sakit nya sedikit appa. Seperti kata appa. Seperti digigit semut. Appa, jangan lupa jemput kyunnie ya kalau appa sudah bangun. Kyunni…e a..kan.. me..menungg..u .. app..a._

Badannya jatuh lemas di lengan pria itu dan semuanya gelap. Changkyun tak tahu mau dibawa kemana dan juga dia tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya kini dan nanti

.

 **Jeju-do, South Korea**

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada anak ini tuan ?" tanya salah seorang pria berjas hitam, orang itu bernama Lee Dong Jun. Tangan ke 3 Kim Jong Yoon, salah satu dari lima orang kepercayaannya dengan masih menggendong Changkyun di lengannya.

"Bawa dia keruangan bawah tanah, kita buat dia mengaku. Pasti appanya menyimpan _rahasia_ di dalam anak ini. Dan buat dia mengaku. Jika dia berontak, kasih suntikan itu. Kita lihat apakah obat yang kita kembangkan berhasil. Lumayan, kita tidak harus mengeluarkan biaya yang besar untuk membayar penelitian dan bahan percobaan. Anggap saja kita sedang menghemat biaya. Haha"

"Baik tuan."

Dan orang kepercayaannya itu pergi membawa Changkyun meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju ke ruangan bawah tanah yayng lumayan gelap dan pengap. Di tempat itu sebenarnya adalah tempat dimana orang-orang yang _membangkang_ , _penghianat dan orang –orang yang dianggap musuh,_ mereka akan dibunuh dan disiksa di ruangan ini. Banyak yang bilang jika ruangan ini adalah ruangan pesakitan. Dan dia sungguh tak tega, harus meninggalkan anak ini di tempat seperti ini. Tapi apalah daya, dia hanya harus melakukan apa yang atasannya perintahkan. Tapi hanya untuk saat ini. Dia harus bertahan.

.

.

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _ **.**_

 **November 2015**

 **Rumah Sakit International Seoul.**

Di dalam kamar inap Changkyun, terlihat Changkyun masih dalam kondisi tergeletak lemah di atas kasur, 20 menit yang lalu, dia baru saja dipindahkan ke ruangan ini. Wonho duduk di sofa menghadap kea rah kasur Changkyun, sedangkan Kihyun duduk di samping tempat tidur member termuda mereka. mereka hanya diam sejak masuk ke tempat ini. Mereka larut dalam fikiran masing-masing, mungkin sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasib member mereka ini. Keadaan sama sekali tak berubah sejak kemarin, malah semakin memburuk. Dan yang paling buruk adalah saat Changkyun harus menginap di Rumah Sakit bodoh ini. Wonho berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Ngggg … ne, Kihyun-ah.. Aku akan memberi kabar ke dorm. Jika kita kemungkinan akan menginap disini. Dan mungkin dua orang bodoh itu sudah merenungi perbuatan mereka. dan juga" Wonho berdiri, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kihyun, dia berjalan menuju ke pintu. Tapi belum sampai mencapai pintu dia berhenti.

"Dan aku akan membeli makanan di cafeteria rumah sakit, kau ingin aku belikan sesuatu Kihyun-ah?"

Kihyun sekilas menatap hyungnya. "Kopi saja hyung" Dan kembali fokus ke Changkyun. Wonho mengangguk. Saat akan membuka pintu, pintu itu duluan terbuka dari luar, sedikit keras. Wonho terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sosok Hyungwoon. SHOCK ! ! AH …..! Mereka lupa dengannya.

"Hyung, aku membawa maka- eh ?" Hyungwoon bingung melihat kedua hyungnya menatap kaget padanya. Kenapa ?

"AH ….. HAHAHAHA …. Kau mengagetkan ku Hyungwon-ah … kemana saja kau ?" Wonho tertawa garing, sungguh dia benar-benar lupa eksistensi Hyungwoon, dia terlalu panic tadi.

"Ah … tadi aku ke kafetaria, membeli makanan untuk kalian. Dan aku sudah menghubungi Minhyuk hyung dan Jooheon untuk segera datang kesini." Hyungwoon meletakkan kantong berisi makanan di meja depan sofa. dan dia duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungya. Menutup mata sejenak lumayan lelah, padahal hari masih pagi. Bagaimana tidak lelah, jika pagi-pagi dia sudah mendapatakan _panic attack_ gara-gara member termuda mereka. Hyungwoon membuka mata saat merasa ada seseorang, mungkin Woonho yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya hyung ?" Hyunwoon angkat bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, dokter akan mengawasinya sampai besok. Jika keadaanya membaik, maka dia boleh pulang besok. Dan dia harus menginap malam ini. dan kemungkinan kita akan menginap disini"

"Ehm" Hyungwoon mengangguk. Dia tau situasinya sekarang, dan bersyukur keadaannya tak mengancam nyawanya.

"Hyungwoon-ah, apa kau melihat manager hyung ?"

"Ah, aku melihatnya, dia sedang berbicara dengan Shownu hyung di cafeteria. Saat aku mendekat ke mereka, mereka malah mengusirku hyung. Dan menyuruhku untuk mebawakan makanan untuk kalian kemari. Sepertinya mereka punya pembicaraan yang penting hyung, sampai-sampai aku seperti tidak boleh mendengarnya" Hyungwoon merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh leader dan manager nya dan dia sangat penasaran. _Apa yang mereka sembunyikan._

Pintu kamar rawat terbuka, manager dan Shownu masuk. Shownu terlihat memandang sekeliling dan menghela nafas dan terlihat sedikit menahan emosi. Dia berjalan ke samping tempat tidur Changkyun, duduk di samping kaki sang maknae. Tanpa bicara dia menepuk pelan kaki yang terbungkus selimut putih khas rumah sakit.

"Ehem …." Sang manager berdehem mencoba menarik perhatian mereka. setelah tatapan mereka semua sudah terfokus padanya, _kecuali Shownu_ , dia mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Siang sampai malam nanti, kalian ada jadwal perform di sua stasiun TV. Ingat, kalian baru saja debut. Jadi mau tak mau, suka tak suka atau rela tak rela kalian harus melakukannya. Dan tanpa ada bantahan. Soal penampilan Changkyun, bisa kalian handle kan ? dan untuk part Changkyun, akan diambil alih oleh Jooheon. Mengerti ?"

"Tapi manager hyung sia-" belum sempat Wonho menyelesaikan ucapannya, sang manager langsung memotong, sepertinya dia sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan oleh anak asuhnya itu.

"Akan ada staff dari management yang akan menjaganya. Jadi kalian fokus saja dengan penampilan kalian. Setelah perform, kalian aku izinkan untuk menemani Changkyun sampai besok pagi. "

Mereka semua mengangguk

"Jadi sekarang cepat habiskan makanan kalian dan nanti pulang bersamaku ke dorm, bersihkan diri kalian dan bersiap-siaplah. Minhyuk dan Jooheon sudah aku hubungi lagi untuk tak datang kesini. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap di dorm. Staff management akan kesini sebentar lagi, jika dia sudah datang. Maka kalian harus pulang. Mengerti ?" setelah mendapar respon hanya anggukan atau sekedar helaan nafas Dan sang manager keluar dari kamar rawat itu. Dan duduk di kursi tunggu di depan kamar.

30 menit kemudian, staff dari management mereka datang. Sesuai kesepakatan, mereka harus pulang ke dorm, meninggalkan maknae mereka. ada rasa tak rela harus meninggalkannya, disaat mereka belum melihat Changkyun membuka mata. Tapi mereka terikat kontrak, mereka harus professional, ini adalah konsekuensi dari pekerjaan. Mengesampingkan hal pribadi dan mengutamakan pekerjaan. Mindset itu seperti telah terpaku di kepala mereka. walaupun, kadang suara hati lebih menguasai.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST, member Monsta X baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal terakhir mereka untuk hari ini. Mereka tak menyangka akan bekerja sampai larut seperti ini. Tapi ada rasa bahagia, dapat melihat sorakan yang hanya ditujukan kepada mereka dan penampilan mereka sempurna, walaupun sedikit sedih tidak ada Changkyun. Mereka berlari ke belakang stage menuju ruangan mereka. Setelah membereskan barang-barang mereka, mereka segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, sambil mengucapkan terimakasih kepada setiap staff yang mereka temui. Mereka akan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Di depan gedung, van mereka terpakir siap untuk ditumpangi. Sang manager sudah duduk tenang di bagian supir. Saat pintu van terbuka, mereka masuk satu persatu.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang" manager segera melajukan vannya ke Seoul International Hospital.

Keadaan van yang cukup sunyi terpecah oleh suara dering handphone milik manager. Dengan satu tangan, dia mengambil handphone nya yang diletakkan di dash board, dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo ? ….. APAAA !?"

Mobil van itu berhenti mendadak, membuat para member yang mungkin akan memasuki dunia mimpi terkejut dan mungkin akan menabrak bangku di depannya jika saja mereka tak menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

"HYUNG ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Shownu yang sejak tadi pagi memang sedikit marah dengan manager hyungnya itu berteriak spontan. Bagaimana tidak, jika nyawanya hampir diambil oleh tindakan bodoh dan bahaya managenya ?buakan hanya dia seorang, tapi nyawa membernya

"BA… BAAA … BAGAIMANA BISA !? TIDAK MUNGKIN ! …. TUNGGU AKU ! AKU KESANA SEKARANG!"

Tanpa menjawab Shownu sang manager langsung tancap gas lagi, setelah meletakkan dengan kasar (baca : membuang) handphone ke dashboard di depannya. Dia mengendarai van itu diatas kecepatan rata-rata, beruntunglah jalanan sepi.

"Hyung, ada apa ini ?" Wonho yang duduk disamping sang manager mencoba bertanya dengan halus.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan sang manager menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi.

"CHANGKYUN MENGHILANG"

Perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut manager mereka, membuat mereka seketika membeku .

 _Apalagi ini Tuhan ?_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Hai-hai … AIMA COMEBACK**

 **Semoga suka dengan Chap ini dan tidak mengecewakan.**

 **dan maafkan jika banyak Typoo ... maklum, manusia tempatnya salah. XD**

 **dan juga Maafkan yaaaa yang nunggu lama, soalnya banyak TUGAS KULIAH :( dan berat (#Curhat)**

 **dan sebagai permintaan maaf AIMA, maka chap ini aima buat lenght nya lebih dari 2K. (YAYYYAAA)**

 **.**

 **Jangan Lupa + Favorite +Follow, buat dapat notif tiap kali FF ini publish.**

 **jangan lupa juga buat selalu Review, karena review dari kalian sangat memotivasi AIMA buat giat ngelanjutin nih FF.**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya.**

 **Regard,**

 **AIMA KIM 3**


	8. Unexpected Support

**MY LAST RAP**

 **Part 7**

 **Cast :**

Monsta X Member

Lim Chang Kyun (I.M)

Lee Min Hyuk

Lee Joo Heon

Chae Hyung Won

Yoo Ki Hyun

Shin Ho Seok (Wonho)

Son Hyun Woo (Shownu)

Rated : T

 _ **Preview**_

"CHANGKYUN MENGHILANG"

Perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut manager mereka, membuat mereka seketika membeku .

 _Apalagi ini Tuhan ?_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Selanjutnya**_

Sebuah van melaju dengan cepat memecah gelapnya jalanan yang terlihat lenggang di tengah malam seperti ini. Manager yang mengemudikan van tersebut merasa sedikit bersyukur tidak terlalu banyak kendaraan yang bisa menghalangi jalannya, dia panic. Ingat itu. Dia kalut, bagaimana kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi. Dia tau, dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Changkyun, tapi hanya sebatas apa yang di ceritakan Shownu, hanya sebatas itu. Dan kenapa Changkyun bisa menghilang? apakah dia melarikan diri. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya, sangat mustahil bagi Changkyun lolos dari pengawasan rumah sakit. Dan seperti yang dokter katakan sebelumnya, jika dia tidak akan bangun sampai besok pagi. Hal inilah yang membuat dia berfikir keras, kenapa ini semua terjadi. Walaupun dia tak ingin menunjukkan kepanikannya dihadapan anak asuhnya, sejujurnya dia tak bisa menyembunyikannya.

 _Kau kemana Changkyun-ah ?_

Dan van itu masih melaju menembus malam yang semakin pekat.

Wonho yang sedari tadi hanya melamun melihat keluar kaca mobilnya dan melihat lalu lalang kendaraan yang tak seramai biasanya, mengingat waktu hampir tengah malam. Saat melihat sebuah sedan hitam metallic yang melintas melewatinya seakan merasakan hawa keberadaan Changkyun disana. _Changkyun-ah…_

 _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, kepanikanku membuat aku berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Toh, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke rumah sakit._

.

.

 **Minhyuk POV**

Gawat, pasti mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Ini berbahaya. BODOH ! harusnya aku tak menurunkan kewaaspadaan ku terhadapnya. Informasi yang aku dapatkan dari orang itu sangatlah mengejutkan. Dan sekarang bagiku sebagian misteri ini sudah mulai muncul kepermukaan dan mulai ku mengerti arah nya. Perkataan orang itu benar-benar terjadi.

 _ **Flashback (Beberapa jam sebelum Minhyuk datang ke rumah sakit)**_

" _Kuharap kalian menyesali perbuatan kalian. Ingat, Changkyun seperti ini semua karena kalian. Kontrol emosi kalian, setelah itu pergilah kerumah sakit. Nanti aku akan mengabari kalian, dimana rumah sakitnya. Untuk saat ini, renungkanlah perbuatan kalian. Aku pergi" Kata Hyungwoon_

 _Sesaat setelah Hyungwoon pergi, aku ingin mengetahui masa lalu Changkyun yang belum aku ketahui. Bertanya pada Jooheon rasanya akan menambah rumit masalah diantara kami. Aku harus menemukan cara nya. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi konsentrasiku._

" _Hyung… A.. ak.. aku, aku minta maaf atas tindakan bodohku. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku" Jooheon sama sekali tidak mau menatapku, doa hanya menunduk sambil sedikit menutup sebgaian mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Di mataku dia terlihat benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya_

" _Hah .." aku membuang nafas "Aku juga minta maaf jika perkataanku menyakitimu". Sebagai hyung yang baik, aku memeluknya sekilas dan menepuk pundaknya. Dan tersenyum tipis, menenangkan._

" _ah…. Hyung, aku permisi sebentar, aku ingin mencari udara di luar" dan Jooheon pergi berlalu meninggalkan dorm._

 _Saat aku akan keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruang tengah, aku melihat handphone Jooheon yang tergeletak di bawah lantai tempat tidur. Aku mengambilnya, dan seklias aku mempunyai ide, bagaimana aku bisa memperoleh informasi tentang Changkyun. Aku membuka lockscreen Jooheon, untungnya tidak ada password atau sebagainya, jadi sangat mudah. Hahha XD._

 _Pertama, aku harus menghubungi ayah Jooheon, saat aku membujka kontak pada handphonenya tertulis nama "aboeji" pada urutan paling atas. Aku men-copy nomor nya pada handphone ku dan mengembalikan handphone Jooheon pada nakas dekat tempat tidur. dan aku keluar ke ruang tamu._

 _Aku mendial nomor itu. Tersambung, dan terdengar suara jawaban dari seberang sambungan._

" _ **Yoeboseyo**_ _?"_

" _Yoeboseyo ? ah.. nde. Selamat pagi Tn. Lee. Maaf saya mengganggu pagi anda. Saya Minhyuk member Monsta X"_

" _ **Ah… Minhyuk-goon selamat pagi. Tidak-tidak. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"**_

" _Apakah anda waktu hari ini ? saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting"_

" _ **Sesuatu yang penting ? tentang Jooheonie ? Ada apa dengan dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"**_

" _Jooheon ? Ah.. nde … Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, maaf tuan Lee, ini bukan tentang Jooheon, tapi tentang I.M, maksud saya Changkyun. Jika anda berkenan"_

" _ **Ehem …. Tentang Changkyunie ? kurasa jika Minhyuk-goon ingin bertanya tentang Changkyun, alangkah baiknya jika kita bertemu saja. Hah ..(menghela nafas) Baiklah, saya tunggu di Cafe XX,40 menit lagi. Karena saya ada pekerjaan sampai malam. Bagaimana ?"**_

" _Baik tuan … Terima kasih banyak. Saya tunggu kedatangan tuan. Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi tuan"_

 _Dan sambungan itu terputus._

 _ **(SKIP di Café XXX)**_

 _Di café ini, aku datang terlebih dahulu. Tidak baik kan orang tua yang harus menunggu anak muda seperti kita ? dan jujur aku tidak tahu, bagaimana wajah ayah Jooheon. FYI, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan beliau. Karena kesibukan beliau sebagai seorang dosen sukses. Selama menunggu aku terus melamun memikirkan pertanyaan yang bagaiamana yang harus aku tanyakan pada beliau. Sampai sebuah tepukan membuyarkan lamunanku._

" _Minhyuk-goon?"_

 _Aku berjengit sedikit kaget, dan sontak langsung berdiri, membungkuk formal pada beliau. Dan mempersilahkan beliau untuk duduk di depanku. Sedikit canggung._

" _Langsung saja ke intinya. Apa yang ingin Minhyuk-goon ketahui tentang Changkyun?"_

 _Beliau tidak terlihat menyeramkan bagiku, saat pertanyaan itu terlontar padaku, senyuman ala kebapakan(?) masih setia bertengger di wajahnya yang sudah mulai menua._

" _Anu … tuan it-" perkataanku terpotong_

" _Ajusshi, cukup panggil Ajusshi saja" sambil menepuk tanganku yang saling bertautan di atas meja. Aku gugup_

" _ah.. nde ajusshi Jeongseohamnida"_

" _Jadi …?" lanjutnya_

" _Maaf ajusshi jika saya lancang menanyakan ini kepada anda. saya sudah tau jika Changkyun bukan anak kandung ajusshi. Saya ingin bertanya, kenapa Changkyun bisa berada di pelelangan anak. Saat itu .. saat itu saya tahu jika Changkyun akan dititipkan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya akan disembunyikan di rumah halmoeninya?. Dan tragedy dimana ayah Changkyun terbunuh dengan kejam, saya juga mengetahuinya. Dan diluar dugaan, Changkyun ada di tempat kejadian itu. Apakah Changkyun juga diincar oleh mereka, seperti mereka mengincar ayah Changkyun ?"_

 _Setelah menyelesaikan ucapanku yang lumayan panjang. Aku melihat keterkejutan yang sangat ketara di wajahnya. Dia terlihat sangat syok. Kenapa aku bisa tau semuanya. SEMUANYA…_

" _Min… min- minhyuk-goon. Bagaimana bisa ? kenapa kau bisa tau semuanya ? Siapa kamu sebenarnya ? apakah kamu salah satu dari mereka Minhyuk-goon ?"_

" _Saya minta maaf ajusshi jika saya terdengar seperti penjahat. Tapi sungguh saya bukan bagian dari mereka. sebenarnya saya ini adalah adik dari Sekertaris Jang Eun Sun. Saya mengubah nama keluarga saya supaya saya tidak bisa dilacak"_

" _Siapa Sekertaris Jang Eun Sun?"_

" _Kakak kandung saya adalah sekertaris sekaligus tangan kanan Ny. Lee Soo Ram, ibu kandung Changkyun. Saya dimintai tolong oleh samchon saya yang bekerja sebagai kepala bodyguard kepercayaan nyonya yang berada di Korea. Sejujurnya kakak saya tidak mengetahui jika selama ini saya mengemban tugas ini. tenang saja ajusshi, saya berada di pihak Changkyun."_

" _Jadi ? Soo Ram masih peduli dengan Changkyun. Aku tidak percaya ini semua. Kenapa dia masih mencari Changkyun, disaat Changkyun membutuhkan seorang ibu ? dia dengan teganya meninggalkan Changkyun dan bersama dengan pria bejat yang tega membunuh suaminya. Dan sekarang dia tiba-tiba muncul ? sungguh picik sekali pemikirannya. Hah ..!"_

" _Ajusshi, kita kesampingkan dulu itu. Dan saya sudah tidak peduli bagaimana Changkyun bisa di pelelangan anak. Karena mungkin mereka yang melakukannya. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara kita melindungi Changkyun dan mempertemukannya kepada ibunya. Kekuatan yang dimilikinya sudah kuat, sekuat kekuatan suaminya. Dia diam-diam telah menyiapkannya. Dan tugas saya sekarang memberitahu samchon tentang keberadaan Changkyun yang sekarang dan bagaimana keadaanya sekarang."_

 _Dan saat itulah aku melihat tatapannya semakin serius. Seperti actor yang berada di film-film yang sedang melakukan transaksi._

" _Baiklah, kita sepakat. Dan untuk mu Minhyuk-goon, aku ingin memeberitahukanmu sesuatu. Sebuah informasi yang mungkin hanya aku yang tahu, orang-orang yang membunuh teman lamaku, telah mulai bergerak kembali. Dan mereka kemungkinan akan kembali ke Korea dalam waktu dekat ini. Mereka melihat dan mengawasi gerak-gerik Changkyun. Apalagi setelah dia debut bersama kalian. Apa kau tau, diam-diam aku juga menyewa orang untuk melindunginya. Kau bisa lihat orang yang duduk di depan meja bartender ? mereka adalah orang-orangku"_

 _Saat kulihat kearah yang beliau tunjuk, aku melihat beberapa orang yang melirik kami. Sekitar 4 orang di sana yang tengah berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Jadi ayah Jooheon ini bukanlah dosen dan orang biasa -_-. Beliau diam-diam punya orang-orang yang mejadi mata "ketiganya". Sungguh berbeda dari perawakannya yang lemah lembut dan kebapakan (?)_

" _Dan aku juga ingin menyampaikan hal buruk padamu. Hal buruknya adalah ada seseorang di sekitar kalian yang menjadi kaki tangan mereka. Dia berbaur dengan kalian. Tapi sayangnya aku dan orang-orangku belum punya cukup bukti untuk menangkapnya. intinya, kau bisa mencari orang itu jika kau ingin Changkyun tetap selamat seperti yang diinginkan Samchonmu itu. Dan yang paling kuharapkan, kau kenal dengan senjata. Haha"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Perkataan Ayah Jooheon masih membuatku penasaran, sebenarnya siapa orang yang bersengkokol dengan orang jahat itu dan mengincar Changkyun. Pasti kutemukan orang itu, dan akan kubunuh dia. Dan jangan kira aku tidak bersahabat baik dengan besi berpelatuk itu.

 **Minhyuk POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan hutan yang sepi, tertembus oleh suara mobil yang melaju kencang. Tidak hanya satu mobil, tapi tiga mobil. Memecah heningnya hutan yang memang sepi di tengah malam. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi di dalam mobil itu. Hanya saja di mobil yang kedua, terlihat 4 orang berbaju serba hitam dan diantara 2 orang yang berada di bangku belakang, terlihat sebuah buntalan selimut dan hanya rambut dan sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat tampak pucat. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu salah seorang yang duduk dikirinya. Changkyun.

 _Kasihan juga anak ini._ Rasa iba muncul di benak orang yang bahunya dipinjamkan pada anak itu. Agak kasihkan juga melihat anak yang umurnya masih dibilang belia, harus berurusan dengan komplotan yang terkenal akan kesadisannya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke jurang tak berdasar ini, dia bisa saja keluar, tapi hanya dengan cara "Kematian".

Tiba-tiba mobil berdecit dan berhenti mendadak, membuat semua penumpang kaget dan menabrak dashboard di depannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"

Belum sempat pertanyaan itu terjawab terdengar suara tembakan yang beruntun.

DOR … DOR … DOR

" _Kita diserang, aku ulangi kita diserang. Amankan dan jaga anak itu. Jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan mereka"_ Suara yang terdengar dari earphone sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Intinya, mereka tengah di serang sekarang. Orang yang duduk di kursi kemudi pada mobil kedua angkat bicara.

"Kalian berdua, jaga anak itu. Apapun yang terjadi, nyawa kalian pertaruhkan. Jika kita terdesak, lariah ke hutan. Mengerti ?". Dan orang itupun keluar dengan membawa senjata jenis AK.

Pria yang berada disamping Changkyun, mengangguk dan segara mengeluarkan senjata yang tersimpan rapi di balik jasnya. Mengambil dan mempersiapkannya. Menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi.

PRANGGGGGGGG !

Tiba-tiba kaca disampingnya pecah, nyaris mengenai kepalanya. Dan semua pintu mobil tersebut terbuka dengan paksa, dan memperlihatkan orang-orang yang sama berbaju hitam mencondongkan moncong senjata kearahnya dan rekannya. Sambil terus mendekap sandera mereka (Changkyun) dia berusaha mempertahankannya dengan sedikit menggertak dan mengerahkan mocong senjata miliknya kea rah kepala Changkyun.

"Biarkan kami keluar, atau aku hancurkan kepala anak ini"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Halooo … Haiiii …**

 **AIMA COME BACK, udah hampir 1 bulan lebih yaa .. AIMA engga update. Mau curhat dikit, soalnya AIMA lagi nyiapin ujian dan melaksanakan ujian. Jadi yang harus di prepare banyak. Soalnya susah. Wkkwkwkw.(plak). Apalagi semester depan AIMA harus nyiapin judul SKRIPSI. (FYI) Aima ini mahasiswi yang mau semester tua. Jadi harap dimaklum yaaa…**

 **Dan berita baiknya, AIMA udah mulai libur semester, jadi InsyaAllah, aima punya banyak waktu buat ngelanjutin ini FF.**

 **Sekali lagi maafkan AIMA yaaa … semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Dan jangan khawatir, buat CHAP selanjutnya engga bakal sampai 1 bulan kok.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang udah REVIEW… AIMA sungguh AMAT, SANGAT menghargai itu. Itu adalah penyemangat aima buat lanjut nih FF. Hountou ni Arigatou Godzaimasuuuu ….**

 **Ah iya (INFO)… XD :FF aima yang lain bakal aima kebut juga. Biar engga terlantar. TUNGGU YAAAAA :D :D :D:D:D:D:D:D**

 **Hai Free Reader (catatan aja… silahkan Follow FF ini untuk dapat notif jika FF ini update. Dan jangan lupa +Favorite biar author juga tambah semangat nulisnya.)**

 **Mohon tinggalkan jejak (RnR, Follow and +Favorite, agar AIMA tau jika karya AIMA dapat diterima. Dan semakin baik kedepannya.**

 **.**

 **SEKIAN - TERIMA KASIH**


	9. She's Out

**MY LAST RAP**

 **Part 8**

 **Cast :**

Monsta X Member

Lim Chang Kyun (I.M)

Lee Min Hyuk

Lee Joo Heon

Chae Hyung Won

Yoo Ki Hyun

Shin Ho Seok (Wonho)

Son Hyun Woo (Shownu)

 _ **Preview**_

 _PRANGGGGGGGG !_

" _Biarkan kami keluar, atau aku hancurkan kepala anak ini"_

 _._

 _ **Selanjutnya**_

 _Bagaimana ini ? jika tak aku serahkan anak ini, maka aku .. ah bukan, kami semua akan terbunuh. Dan jika aku serahkan anak ini untuk menyelamatkan diri, kami akan tetap terbunuh oleh-nya. Ironis sekali._

Masih dalam posisi yang sama membekap erat tubuh Changkyun dengan masih mencondongkan moncong pistol ke kepala anak itu, orang itu bimbang, keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil. Dia terpojok. Dalam hati ia berteriak dengan masih menatap tajam lawannya. KLEK … dia menarik pelatuk pistolnya. "Aku tak segan-segan membunuh anak ini". sambil hati terus berkata. _DIMANA BALA BANTUAN MEREKA !_

 _ARGHH ! BRUKK_

Terdengar suara berdebum yang keras. Dan HT yang mereka bawa mengeluarkan suara.

" _Kill Be 3 dan 4, ini perintah. Segera bawa anak itu arah jam 6 ke selatan. Over!"._ Mereka mati ?. Dengan cepat, dia dan rekannya keluar mobil dan membawa tubuh yang terkapar lemah di pundaknya. Dan berlari kearah hutan. Di belakang mereka masih terdengar suara tembakan yang mengarah ke mereka. salah satu temannya, memberikan tembakan perlawanan, sambil terus berlari. Memecah gelapnya hutan.

.

 _ **(Ganti tempat yaa**_ _ **)**_

Mobil yang dikendarai member Monsta X sampai di depan rumah sakit dengan _selamat, SELAMAT_!. tanpa membuang waktu, mereka bergegas ke kamar inap Changkyun. Dari kejauhan, mereka melihat 2 orang, tidak, lebih dari dari 4 orang berjas hitam berdiri disekitar ruangan Changkyun. Mereka berhenti saat dua orang berjas hitam menghentikan langkah cepat mereka. Wonho yang memang sudah tak bisa menahan emosi, berteriak sambil mendorong dua tubuh besar dihadapannya.

"SIAPA KALIAN HAH ! CEPAT MINGGIR !" Wonho terus berusaha menyingkirkan kedua orang asing tersebut. Dibantu dengan manager dan Shownu yang notabene memiliki tubuh yang hampir sama dengan orang asing ini. berusaha menerobos masuk.

Sedangkan kedua orang berjas hitam itu masih mematung bagai membuat barikade menghalang mereka untuk masuk lebih jauh lagi. Mereka tidak tau siapa orang berjas ini, mereka sebenarnya merasa janggal dengan semua ini. Ada apa ? dan Kenapa ? itu pertanyaan yang ada di benak mereka. Sampai bunyi pintu yang di geser mengalihkan perhatian mereka memperlihatkan sesosok paruh baya yang masih terlihat bijaksana namun sorot matanya yang tak lembut seperti biasanya.

"App…. Appa ?" Terdengar cicitan Jooheon yang membuat mereka semua melihat raut shock pada wajah Jooheon. Memang selama ini mereka tidak terlalu mengenal bagaimana rupa ayah Jooheon. Hanya sebatas mendengar.

"Kenapa appa disini ? siapa orang-orang ini ? Bagaimana bisa… bagaimana … app..appa ?". jelas sekali bagaimana Jooheon merasa bodoh disini. Saraf otaknya bagaikan tidak mau memproses informasi yang terlihat oleh matanya. Semua ini terlalu tabu baginya. Appanya .. appa mereka (Changkyun juga) berada disini, di depan matanya setelah hampir 4 bulan dia tidak pernah menjumpai ayahnya. Dan sekarang dia muncul bagaikan seorang _mafia_ yang punya berjuta rahasia dengan orang-orang berbaju hitam sebagai anak buahnya. Ayahnya hanya seorang dosen. Tak masuk diakal.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu Jooheonie. Appa merindukanmu." Mata dan wajah tegangnya berubah menjadi wajah penuh senyuman ramah. Sama seperti apa yang Jooheon lihat selalu. Tapi hanya sesaat, setelah itu wajahnya kembali serius.

"Pasti kalian bertanya, kenapa saya bisa disini. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya. Karena ini sudah saatnya bagi kalian tau, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dan apa yang akan terjadi"

Mereka semua hanya bisa mengatupkan bibir tanpa ada yang menguarkan suara. Cukup mengejutkan fakta yang mereka hadapi, dan berusaha mempersiapkan mental dengan apa yang akan mereka dengarkan setelah ini. fakta yang menjadi rahasia dari member mereka, ah … mungkin sudah menjadi salah atau dari keluarga mereka.

- _SKIP_ -

BRAAAKKKKKKKK !

Suara gebrakan meja memenuhi ruangan yang sebelumnya menjadi kamar rawat Changkyun. Mereka tak habis pikir, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Berbeda dengan Minhyuk yang sudah tau tentang semua yang terjadi. SEMUANYA. Dia terlalu fokus dengan handphone di tangannya, mengetik entah apa itu. Sedangkan Jooheon, dia adalah pelaku yang telah menggebrak meja yang mungkin sebagai pelampiasan atas kemarahannya, semua merasakan rasa tak percaya dan sedikit rasa takut. Karena tanpa disengaja, mereka masuk dalam lingkaran setan yang berbahaya. Mereka bisa saja menjadi target mereka dan merka bisa saja _terbunuh_. Musuh mereka bukan hanya sekedar preman, bisa dibilang mereka adalah preman internasional. Ironis.

"ARGHH!... KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKAN PADAKU APPA ? KAU MEMPERTARUHKAN NYAWA CHANGKYUN ? DAN SEKRANG DIMANA CHANGKYUN APPA ? DIMANA !". Jooheon lupa dengan siapa dia berbicara, dia emosi sekarang. Dia lupa bagaimana berbicara yang sopan kepada orang tuanya.

"Berhentilah berteriak kepada ayahmu Jooheon-ah. Kau tau itu tak akan membantu." Suara Minhyuk yang terdengar mengintimidasi terdengar, Jooheon melihat kearahnya. _Minhyuk hyung ?_ Bukan, dia bukan seperti Minhyuk hyung yang dia kenal. Dia terlalu menyeramkan dengan wajah yang mengisyaratkan agar dia diam. Dengan tangan masih berkutat di handphone ditangannya.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA SEMUA INI TERJADI PADA CHANGKYUN. DAN BAGAIMANA AKU BISA DIAM JIKA KEADAANNYA SEPERTI INI ? Changkyun sekarang diculik, dia diculik oleh orang yang sangat berbahaya. Dia sendirian, dia sedang sakit. Dia butuh pertolongan. Dan kita tak tau dimana dia." Suara yang sempat melengking, mendadak lirih. Jooheon tak bisa menerima ini semuanya. Adiknya dalam bahaya sekarang. dan suara diruangan ini mendadak senyap. Mereka setuju tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Jooheon. Mereka merasakan hal yang sama.

"Sungguh tak masuk diakal, ini terlalu berat bagi Changkyun. Dia masih muda, dan dia harus menerima semua ini. dan kitatak bisa melakukan apa" Suara Shownu memecah kesunyian. Mereka bagaikan putus asa. Tapi hati mereka berontak ingin melawan.

"Kalian bisa melakukan sesuatu jika kalian mau, kalian bisa me-…"

BRAKKK !

"Jangan libatkan anak-anak itu !"

Mereka semua melihat kearah pintu yang terjelebak dengan keras. Dua orang perempuan berdiri tegas di hadapan mereka. Salah satu wanita memakai pakaian yang mewah dan tersenyum sinis kearah ayah Jooheon dan yang satunya seperti tangan kanannya hanya diam. _Tuhan… siapa lagi mereka_ batin Jooheon dan mungkin yang lainnya juga. Belum cukupkah fakta yang mereka terima hari ini ?

"Cepat sekali kau mengirim informasi kepada mereka Minhyuk-goon. Entahlah, ajusshi harus senang atau kecewa dengan kejutan ini. Tapi terima kasih"

 _Minhyuk ? Ayah Jooheon mengatakan apa barusan ? Memberikan informasi kepada mereka ?._ Semua member yang ada di ruangan itu sontak menatap Minhyuk yang hanya menatap lurus kearah wanita yang berada lebih dibelakang dari wanita yang pertama. Wajahnya yang terlihat serius mengisyaratkan keberanian dan kelegaan dari matanya. Kihyun yang berada disampingnya, menatap tak percaya pada apa yang mereka dengar.

"Minhyuk-ah… apa maksud ajusshi ? Apakah kau salah satu dari mereka ? Siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

Minhyuk yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Kihyun, hanya menatap sekilas dan tersenyum menenangkan. Seolah-olah, siapa dirinya tidaklah penting. Yang penting dia bukan orang jahat.

"Mungkin, bisa dibilang kenalan Changkyun sebelum dia menjadi seorang Lee, dan hanya aku ? yah .. aku hanya seoorang yang baik"

Bagi Kihyun, itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia masih penasaran. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Pasti aka nada waktu Minhyuk membongkar siapa dirinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, puzzle ini akan terbentuk.

"Jadi ….. apa yang dikatakan oleh Minhyukie benar kan ? Tn. Lee ?" wanita itu mengajukan pertanyaan pada yang duduk dengan santai dan telah berubah menatapnya. Dan Tn. Lee hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan apa yang telah dikatakan Minhyuk kepada nya.

"Anu, anda siapa ?" Jooheon sedikit menebak siapa wanita yang tiba-tiba datang, masuk dengan _sedikit_ kasar.

"Ah, kau pasti Jooheonie ? Matamu masih tetap sama. haha …. " wanita itu tertawa sambil berjalan kearah ayah Jooheon, dan tanpa ba bi bu duduk di kursi sampingnya. Sedangkan wanita satunya berbalik untuk menutup pintu dan berdiri di belakang nya. Dan Jooheon, dia menatap bingung kearahnya.

 _Darimana dia tau namanya ?_

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan ? kedatanganmu jauh-jauh kesini pasti bukan hanya untuk sekedar menyapa. Benar ?. "

"Hahaha …. Kau masih tetap saja kaku seperti biasanya waktu tak merubah apapun ternyata. Aku terkesan"

"Kau tau ? waktu yang merubah wanita yang dulu aku kenal menjadi Nyonya Besar. Tapi maaf saja, aku sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan dirimu yang sekarang."

"ah… Pria memang semuanya menjengkelkan. Kecuali _suamiku yang dulu_ dan juga _anakku_."

Percakapan mereka seperti percakapan teman lama yang sudah lama tak bertemu, tentu saja jangan lupakan pandangan saling sinis yang mereka keluarkan sedari awal pembicaraan.

"Ehem …. Nyonya, kita tak punya banyak waktu" wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya menunduk membisikkan berusaha mengingatkan apa tujuan mereka kesini. Sang Nyonya hanya mengangguk. Dan mimic wajahnya berubah.

"Ah …. Sorry….. baiklah, kita mulai saja. Kita tak banyak waktu" sambil melirik jam tangan mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia menoleh kea rah Tn. Lee dan mereka berdua saling mengangguk.

"Jadi, perkenalkan, saya Lee Soo Ram. Pemilik Star Company di New York. Dan ibu kandung Changkyun. Dan wanita dibelakng saya adalah asisten saya"

Kaget …. Semua kaget mendengar triap kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Dia … Dia adalah ibu kandung seorang Lee Changkyun.

"Tujuan saya datang kesini tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Changkyun yang sudah hilang hampir 9 tahun yang lalu. Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa saya tau tentang kalian dan semuanya. Semua berkat Minhyuk. Minhyuk merupakan salah satu anggota kami." dia menarik nafas sebentar. Dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Tak perlu terkejut, saya dan anak buah saya bukanlah orang jahat. Kai semua berada di pihak kalian. dan sekarang situasi menjadi rumit karena mereka semua telah bergerak. Mereka ingin mengambil Changkyun dan mereka telah berhasil. Tapi tak sepenuhnya berhasil. Kita masih bisa merebutnya kembali."

Semua member terdiam mendengarnya. Kihyun yang sedari tadi menahan untuk tidak bertanya. Mulai angkat suara.

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka ? Apa yang mereka incar dari Changkyun ? kenapa merka bertindak sampaiu sejauh ini ?"

Wanita itu menatap Kihyun dan tangannya meminta sebuah map yang ada di tangan asistennya. Membuka dan menruhnya di meja di depannya. Map itu memperlihatkan foto seorang wajah pria paruh baya, mungkin seumuran dengan Tn. Lee. Dan tulisan – tulisan yang pajang.

"Dia adalah orang yang mengincar Changkyun. Dia salah satu orang yang berbahaya. Orang yang bekerja di dunia kekerasan dan gelap yang mungkin kalian kenal sebagai _mafia_. Dia mengembangkan sebuah percobaan dan dulu Changkyun dibawa olehnya sebagai percobaan pada manusia. Dan ada sesuatu dalam diri Changkyun yang masih mereka incar sampai sekarang. Jika itu jatuh ketangan mereka, hidup Changkyun dalam bahaya. Dan saya khawatir, dia akan melakukannya sekarang."

"Mafia ? sesuatu yang diincar dalam diri Changkyun ? Kita tak bisa tinggal diam. Appa …. Kenapa kita masih disini. Kita harus mencari Changkyun , appa …!". Jooheon seketika berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap akan pergi.

"Mau kemana kau Jooheonie ? Kembali ke kursimu sekarang". Tn. Lee tanpa melihat kearah Jooheon

"Tapi appa …. Jika kita cepat Changkyunie …. Dongaseng ku .. dia akan … akan … "

"Tenanglah Jooheon semu-….."

Perkataannya belum selesai tetapi salah seorang orang berjas hitam yang tadi di depan pintu, menerobos masuk sambil berteriak. "TUAN ! Kita berhasil melumpuhkan sebagian besar mereka tetapi ada yang berhasil kabur Tuan dan mereka membawanya!".

Seketika Lee Soo Ram berjingkat dari tempat tidurnya "SHIT !... Sekertaris Jang. Ayo !"

Sebuah tangan memberhentikan langkahnya, tangan itu .. Jooheon. "TUNGGU nyonyaa … Kami ingin ikut. Kami juga ingin menyelamatkan Changkyun"

"Tidak ! Kalian tunggu saja disini. Ini sangat berbahaya. Mereka punya senjata. Tidak.. tak akan saya ijinkan." Lee Soo Ram berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat di tangannya. Dia tidak bisa mengambil resiko, dia tak ingin ada korban lagi dipihaknya.

"Kumohon nyonya … izinkan kami. Kami bisa menjaga diri dan bisa membawa senjata. Shownu hyung dan Wonho hyung bisa berkelahi. Tolonglah nyonya.." Jooheon menunduk sambil sedikit terisak, dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan adiknya. Memastikan jika dia baik-baik saja. Dia … dia ….

Suara Tn. Lee yang memberi perintah untuk orang suruhannya sambil tanggannya mencoba menelfon entah siapa itu. "Cepat suruh orang-orang mu mengejar mereka, bergabunglah dengan orang-orang suruhan Soo Ram. Cepat bergerak ! Apapun yang terjadi, suruh mereka mendapatkan Changkyun. PERGI ! " . Dan orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu mengangguk dan berlari keluar ruangan.

Aura di dekat Tn. Lee berubah mencekam. Wajah tenangnya terlihat sedikit panic. "Dan kalian semua ikut denganku. Tanpa bantahan. Kau juga Soo Ram-ah."

Tanpa ada yang membantah, mereka mengikutinya.

.

.

 **Changkyun POV**

 _Samar aku mendengar suara … lama-kelamanan semakin jelas tendengar suara … ini bukan suara Hyungdeul ataupun suara manager. Mesin mobil, aku mendengar suara mobil sedang berjalan, aku.. a…aku tak bisa bergerak. Kenapa mata ku tak bisa terbuka ? aku ada dimana ? jangan… jangan…. Tenang Changkyun-ah_

"Hei …. Sebenarnya kenapa Tuan sangat menginginkan anak ini ? sampai dia bertindak sampai jauh ? apa istimewanya anak ini ?"

 _Dan setelah itu aku mendengar suara tembakan disekitar mereka. Tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk membuka mata. Dan sakit. Suara yang sempat aku dengar tiba-tiba menghilang samar saat sakit di kepalaku serasa mau meledak. Semuanya disekitarku terasa dingin, seperti tidak ada udara. Dimana semua udara ? sentakan pada tubuhku membuat tubuhku serasa diangkat entah mau dibawa kemana. Aku pasrah jika memang aku akan mati. Semuanya menyakitkan bagiku. Jika boleh diberi harapan terakhir….._

 _Hanya satu harapanku, tolonglah aku sekali saja. Siapapun kumohon tolong aku. Hyung … Appa ….._

 **Changkyun POV End**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kembali ke hutan**_

Suara tembakan menggaung di hutan yang sunyi, suara tembakan yang saling bersautan dapat memekakkan telinga siapa saja. Dua orang berlari, yang satunya masih memberikan tembakan.

"Sampai kapan kita harus berlari ? peluru kita semakin menipis. Jika kita tidak segera bertemu tim lainnya, akan aku pastikan kita akan mati disini" orang yang dipanggil Kill Be 4 mengambil persediaan peluru dari kantong jasnya dan mengisinya ulang. Siap menembak kembali.

"Hah .. hah … hah … aku tidak tau, kita hanya disuruh untuk berlari arah jam 6. Jika kita tak bisa menemukan mereka, anak ini akan mati juga. Tubuhnya sudah dingin dan nafas nya tersenggal. Aku tak yakin dia masih hidup nanti. Semoga"

DOORRRRR…. ARGH !

Kill be 3 melihat kearah belakangnya, rekannya ambruk. Darah terlihat merembes dari punggungnya. Dia terkepung tanpa senjata sekarang. Dan terlihat 6 orang berjalan pelan menodongkan senjata padanya. Mereka terlihat seperti bukan dari kelompok yang tadi.

"Serahkan dia, atau katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia"

 _Sial !_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Halooo … Haiiii …**

 **AIMA COME BACK, udah hampir 3 bulan ya … wkwkwk**

 **PERTAMA-TAMA … AIMA MAU** **MINTA MAAF** **yang sebesar-besarnya karena gak bisa update cepet. Soalnya tugas kuliah yang semakin hari semakin gak berkurang.**

 **KEDUA …. AIMA gak bakal janji jika aima sendiri sulit buat menepati. Jadi, aima tidak bisa JANJI buat UPADATE cepet. Tolong dimaklumi yaa … :D aima udah semester menuju persiapan TA**

 **KETIGA …. TERIMA KASIH YANG MASIH BERSEDIA REVIEW ! yeay ! Dan Aima harap, kalian semua mau review … ReVIEW mengingatkan Aima buat Upadte … wkwkwkwk**

 **Dan YANG TERAKHIR… Chapter ini AIMA buat panjang banget .. 2.3k kata wkkwkwk sebagai permintaan maaf AIMA**

 **Semoga Chapter ini membuat para readers bahagia.**

 **_Hai Free Reader (catatan aja… silahkan Follow FF ini untuk dapat notif jika FF ini update. Dan jangan lupa +Favorite biar author juga tambah semangat nulisnya.)_**

 **_** **Mohon tinggalkan jejak (RnR, Follow and +Favorite, agar AIMA tau jika karya AIMA dapat diterima. Dan semakin baik kedepannya._**

 **SEKIAN - TERIMA KASIH**


	10. What i

**NOT AN UPDATE**

 **.**

Hai hai ... AIMA Speaking :D

Jadi, maafkan sebelunya karena belum bisa melanjutkan FF ini, karena AIMA merasa tersesat (?). Menurut para reader, ending seperti apa yang kalian inginkan ? sebenarnya engga mau Sad Ending, tapi saya DILEMA :(. mungkin ada yang bisa memberi saran ? mau sad ending atau hapyend? Semua saran, AIMA tampung :)

Dan sebagai gantinya AIMA udah publish Changkyun Birthday's Special Fanfic : bisa dilihat di story aima ya

s/12818097/1/Somebody-To-Lean-On

Dan itu hanya mini fanfic. :)

Semoga semua suka.

Tapi AIMA engga menyerah dengan MLR, cuma AIMA belum dapat feeling lagi. semoga Aima diberikan hidayah dan pencerahan.

TERIMA KASIH :*


End file.
